Sexe sur papier
by Yoshiyuki Ly
Summary: Titanic AU/adaptation. Re-post, all eight chapters in one. Cross-dressing, nudity, language, mention of pedophilia, character death, over-emphasized French accents.


**Note: **Fleur's accent is really strong because I was over-excited about writing it at the time. Everyone's OOC because I didn't know wtf I was doing. Need I say more? Flames will be laughed at and ignored-I already know this story is not the greatest thing ever. Condensed all eight chapters into one to save time. Written 6/2008.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP or Titanic.

* * *

I. The Artiste

(Hermione's POV)

Paris, France - August 17th, 1917.

The name's Granger. Alain Granger. I'm seventeen, but my real name's Hermione Granger. I make a living drawing naked women in this city of love.

I used to work in a factory back in London. A friend of mine told me I'd make a better living putting my talents to use...and by talents, Ginny meant my artistic gifts. She probably also meant my talent for having a way with people. Besides...working in that factory with so many girls always made me sweat too much, and not just because of the labor.

There were so many temptations in there. I knew most of the girls, and they were all gorgeous. I've grown up around them, and not being exposed to the opposite sex during my pubescent years left me no choice but to swing this way. Unfortunately, all of their parents were working on arranging their marriages with rich men so they wouldn't have to work anymore. My parents? They didn't care about me. Plus, we were never very close to begin with. I didn't mind.

So after becoming infatuated with about five different girls in that factory, I decided it was time to leave. I gathered all the money I was able to make, and left. I went on an adventure, from London to Paris, where I drew the best. But, of course, no woman would really want to come near me if they knew I was just a teenage girl.

As soon as I got to Paris, I was en route to a nearby clothing store. I was exhausted, but I knew I needed a decent manly outfit. Baggy brown corduroys, a large brown cap, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and a long black coat was all I purchased. I already had an empty sketchbook and a pocket full of pencils, erasers, and a few knives for sharpening. I had my hands and tongue ready for texture, and a little something else...

Drawing the women here was simple...I'd tip my hat to them and wave my sketchbook a little. They'd smile and take me to a dimly-lit area where they would strip immediately. My policy for pay was half up front, half later. Or all of it later if they were extra pretty. I usually got enough to buy plenty of food for the day, and save up for future sketchbooks.

I could tell a lot of them wanted to give me a little something more, but I would always shake my finger at them and toss my pay in the air, catching it as I tipped my hat at them a second time. It was pretty satisfying to know that I turn so many women on with my talents.

I just wished I could turn them on in another way, too.

One summer evening, I found a curious woman by the clothing store. I observed her carefully as I walked up to her, tipping my hat as she looked at me and licked her large, red lips. I let my eyes travel her pale face, her long neck...I felt my eyes widen as they drew down her curves, wondering how I could get them on paper, and maybe even in my hands... I know I wasn't supposed to make any kind of physical contact with my customers, but this one was a little hard to resist...

Her eyes flashed at me and I felt a gentle tug on my collar...though I hardly noticed that she was the one who did it. I gazed up at her large blue eyes uncertainly, trying to remember to keep a bit of masculinity in my aura. I narrowed my eyes and placed my sketchbook in between our breasts as I moved my other hand to her waist. I grinned roguishly as I opened my mouth to speak, feeling my heart racing in my throat. I needed to keep my voice deep...

"Would you care to show me what's underneath this lovely blue dress of yours, Madame?"

She moved her free hand to my chin, extending a finger and running it up my cheek as she exhaled. I wasn't sure if she could tell that I wasn't a man, but it didn't look like she could. She was still giving me a coy smile, tilting her head to the side as she placed her palm on my face. Slapping it lightly, she responded to me in a melodic voice.

"I would love to. What might your name be?"

That melody had me hypnotized...

"Alain Granger. And you are...?"

My voice was barely more than a whisper. She laughed softly, still sounding so perfect. Her face, her body, her voice...pure perfection. I wanted to put all of that in this sketchbook of mine...that's what I lived to do, after all.

"Fleur Delacour."

"Where shall we go?"

"My house, of course. Follow me, Alain..."

She pulled me gently by the collar around the corner, where there was a line of identical white houses, all very large. Fleur took me up the three steps to a door of the fifth house in the line. A maid greeted us, and bowed curtly as she opened the door to an ornate sitting room.

There were tens of paintings by famous Baroque artists. They matched the interior perfectly. It was champagne-colored, with marble flooring and a high ceiling. Fleur led me up a spiral staircase where a long hallway with many doors was waiting for us. We went into the first one, and Fleur let go of me as we got inside. She locked the door behind her and turned to face me, still smiling.

"My room," she said simply.

"It's quite nice."

Fleur's room seemed to be almost as large as the sitting room. I felt like I was in one of François's paintings. It was flamboyant and perfect enough for her style, I believe. Her flirting style, really.

"So, Alain...'ow much do you charge?"

I completely forgot that this was just for business. She began removing her large dress, while my mind began racing. I never choked up this much with my customers in the past. This wasn't normal.

"However much you want to give me..."

"And all of eet 'as to be money, I assume?"

"No..."

That no wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. She laughed as she stood in just a thin white slip, extending her arms at her sides. My eyes immediately darted to her chest and I felt too warm. I was steaming. Fleur could tell and laughed a little more before she sighed and spoke up again.

"You like what you see, hm?"

"I do..."

"Where would you like me to lay?"

I sighed and tried to regain my professional composure. I looked around and couldn't find any long couches or things of the sort. I swallowed and pointed to the bed, shifting my sketchbook to graze my stomach; it felt like a complete mess in there. She nodded to me as she walked in front of the bed, pointing to a chair right beside it.

"Sit. You should be able to get a good enough view from zere."

I walked over to it and sat down as she bent one knee ever so slightly, placing the tips of her fingers on her shoulders. I swallowed, trying to keep my nerves hidden. This was definitely going to be a night to remember...

"Ready when you are, Fleur..."

She bowed her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes, finally removing her slip. I could feel a bullet of sweat dribble down my forehead, over my eye and on my lips. Fleur took a few steps forward and bent down, placing her hands on my shoulders. I do believe she made a point to place her breasts right in my line of sight as she did...

"Why don't you take zis coat off? You look warm."

I could hear a small moan in her throat as she removed my coat, throwing it onto another chair behind me. She placed her hands back on my shoulders and leaned forward more, sliding her hands and arms down my back. I immediately sat up straight, taking in her lovely scent as my nose came in contact with her neck. I had time to do more to her neck...so much more. She only laughed as I sat there, and I felt her voice vibrate on my lips as she moved her neck down a little more...

"Still warm, Granger?"

"I'm burning, Fleur..."

She moved her lips to my ear and laughed a little more. My hammering heart beats must have gone through my ears or something...

"I suppose I cannot ask you to remove your clothes. You must stay profe'zional, after all..."

"Yes, I must..."

"Relax, Alain...relax."

I sighed as she pulled away, wiping that bit of sweat off of my lip with her fingernail. She caressed my lips for a moment, looking like she was enjoying my hot breaths on her hand. I was still staring at her breasts, and my eyes were probably a little too wide. She laughed and moved back to the bed, laying on her side to face me.

"Put your...arm up...like this," I said, placing my hand behind my head. She did so, but I noticed she needed a little support...back there.

I stood and placed some extra pillows behind her, stuffing them carefully under her curves. I licked my lips as I surveyed her, trying hard to remember that I was only there to draw her...nothing more. She seemed to be comfortable, so I slowly walked backwards to my chair. I sat down and turned to a blank page in my sketchbook, then took out a sharp pencil. Sighing, I looked up at her and my breath caught in my throat...she was smiling. Still. I blushed as I felt her eyes boring into mine.

"Do you always get so nervous wiz your customers?"

"No, never."

"Mmm...well, you'll get used to me. Now let's see what you can do, oui?"

I nodded and took a deep breath as I began to sketch the outline of her head, moving to making rough outlines of her upper body, her waist...thighs...everything. As I began evening everything out, I kept trying to imagine the texture of her body. Was it glossy? Or was the lighting in the room playing tricks on my eyes? I needed to know...otherwise the drawing wouldn't come out right.

So I scooted my chair up a little, extending a shaky hand out to reach her face. Fleur took my hand in her own, guiding it to my destination as she looked at me sternly. She wasn't breathing...or blinking. She rubbed her slender fingers against my hand as I felt her smooth visage. It was like glass...extremely soft skin-colored glass that was warm against my hand. Her eyes were like glass, too. I saw myself in them, yes...I saw past them, too. I saw a hint of hunger in her gaze...

I smiled and exhaled, moving my hand away from her face. She knew what I had in mind...because she decided it was best to place my hand on her waist. Her skin there was just like her face...but she kept moving my hand over her curves, across her thigh and letting it go as I explored the rest of her leg...I got my answer, so I nodded and took a deep breath, moving my chair back a little and continued drawing.

Fleur shifted slightly and raised her chin as she continued looking at me with that same desire in her eyes.

I had her.

Well, I could have. There was just the thing about me not being a man.

I finished with her outline quickly. I began rounding out her eyes, glancing up at them constantly as I did to make sure I got the right shape. I made sure to have them look glassy. Her eyes were glazed over, after all. Her nose was simple enough...I tried to visualize the most wonderful scent filling it right up as I drew. Her lips...oh, they were quite interesting to copy. She was tasting me with them...that's how they were so luscious and ripe, of course.

As I always say - simple fantasies make for a simple drawing session...

But there was a problem. Well, make that two: her breasts. I blushed again as I wondered how to put those enigmas on this paper. Fleur smiled slightly as she watched me think. I decided it would be best to skip them...so I moved horizontally once more. Oh...this was even worse. The clitoris. No, no... I know I've never had a problem with this before. But none of the women I've drawn before were Fleur. I moved on to her knees instead...

Though, once those were done, there was no way to avoid finishing the rest. I just figured I could suck it up and try to at least enjoy it instead of running away from it...

So I began with her breasts first. They were large, yes. In proportion to her body, they were the perfect size. Perfect for me to possibly experiment with... The sad thing was that it didn't take long to draw them. So...that left me the only option of finishing the drawing with her special prize...

Again, this wasn't very hard to draw. A few jagged lines here and there, using my finger to rub those lines and add some depth...simple. But I didn't want to finish. I knew if I finished, she'd put her dress back on. She'd pay me, then I'd have to be on my way...

I decided to flesh this part out a little more, you know? I just had to fantasize as much as I could with her in front of me...savor the moment. Savor my talents, and savor this woman. I loved it...

What was it like...

It was sex on paper.

Yes, I just met this woman about an hour ago. Yes, I had become smitten with her in such a short time. But hey, I was drawing her. All of her. My pencil was the equivalent of my hand shaping out her features. My eyes told me where to go, my hands told me what they felt like, and my heart told me how fast and how slow to sculpt.

Sculpting in between her thighs with this powerful tool of mine...it was invigorating. I wanted to do just more than sculpt...and Fleur could tell.

"You look troubled." She spoke softly and carried my emotions around like a whip...

"Again...I'm just not sure about the texture...here."

"Where?"

"Um...th-there..." I pointed my pencil right in between her legs, squinting one eye as I did. I could have sworn she blushed a little...

"You can feel for your'zelf..."

"N-no...it's fine. I'll just-"

"Granger. Please. I am paying you for your services, and I would like zis to be perfect."

Her chest rose and fell a little faster than before. My insides were doing the exact same thing as I slowly inched closer to her. I was already sitting close enough to her to reach without any difficulty. I placed my hand on her inner thigh, and I think my nose threatened to start bleeding as I moved my fingers up just a little more...then a little more. Fleur's chest continued to rise and fall faster and faster as I grazed her lips.

They felt just like the rest of her body, yes...but there was a tiny difference. This tiny difference made so much of a difference, though.

She was wet.

I bit my lip as I swallowed, reluctantly bringing my hand back. Fleur moved her same hand to mine, clasping it in her own. She moved my fingers to her mouth...and licked. Briefly.

My mind stopped working. I gaped at her, feeling my nerves jet through my heart. She wiped my fingers down her neck, raising her chin more and more as she did. She moved my hand over her breast and I felt my sketchbook slipping from my lap...but I couldn't react. There was no room for detracting my attention from the woman in front of me. I felt her breaths slow down as she guided my hand across her flat stomach, and finally returning it to where it once was...

My sketchbook finally fell to the floor. Fleur finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed my other wrist, yanking me onto the bed with her. I began to panic; she'd find out that I was really a girl if she did anything serious. But...luckily all she did was kiss me as she made my hand stay right in between her legs.

Her lips were so tender...just like the rest of her body. I brought my free hand to her arm, trying to keep her from acting on an urge to remove my hat and clothes. I was going to be in deep trouble if she found out anything...my career would be ruined. I shouldn't have been this close to her at all, but...she was just so inviting.

My fingers began to grow more confident as we kissed, and I began to caress her as slowly as I could. I felt her moan in my mouth. I smiled, moving to the side a bit so I could be on top of her. We pulled away briefly and she looked in my eyes, narrowing hers as she licked her lips. I stopped moving my fingers as she spoke.

"So gentle, Alain. You 'ave a way wiz women, don't you?"

"Actually, no. You're my first..."

"You're my first, too..."

And with that, Fleur grabbed my arms. In one swift motion, she was suddenly on top of me. My eyes widened as she moved in to kiss me with more force than the first time. I began to worry that she'd take too much control, and then...I'd be exposed. She kissed down my neck and my breathing began to pick up. I was still so nervous, and she could sense that as she began unbuttoning my shirt...

I couldn't move my arms, because she had immediately placed her knees on them as she moved her hands to my shirt. I squirmed around, trying to push her off of me, but I couldn't. My arms had turned into jelly along with my stomach and I had no power anymore. Luckily...she didn't unbutton it all the way. But instead, she unbuttoned my corduroys and ripped them down my torso, leaving them to hang awkwardly at my waist.

What really got me was how she bent backwards and removed my shoes, showing me what I was caressing minutes ago...I couldn't breathe anymore.

Once she got my shoes off, she tossed them aside, moving in to kiss me once more. Something was strange...I couldn't really tell with her in the way, but couldn't she see something that wasn't supposed to be there? On my chest? She even took my hat off... Apparently she didn't notice, because she kept kissing me.

"You know..." she breathed in my mouth. "I lied a little bit. Because..."

I couldn't respond. I could only muffle some incoherent sound from my throat. Fleur laughed softly and spoke up once more.

"I remember seeing you enter zat clothing store weeks ago."

Fleur pulled away slightly, leaving her nose centimeters from mine. Her blue eyes reflected my brown ones...I was so horrified.

"You are my first, yes...but..."

She exhaled deeply as she moved her knees off of my arms, placing her waist over mine just as she...

"You are my first woman, Mademoiselle Granger."

Ripped the corduroys off of my waist...

II. The Subject

(Fleur's POV)

London, England - July 17th, 1917.

Being a rich woman isn't as easy as it sounds. I have no control whatsoever over my destiny. My family does. Well, the only thing is that we're not rich anymore. I suppose you could say it's my fault. Possibly.

My father owns a factory here. He was only concerned about maximizing his profits when he went along with his partners' idea of hiring teenage girls to work for them. Paying them almost nothing and making them work for hours on end didn't seem the least bit cruel to them...but it did to me. So, while my mother dragged me to London to meet my so-called fiancee, I said I was going to see my father. I decided to see what I could do about his workers.

This was also the day that I went in there and found a diamond in all of the soot and smoke of that horrible place. This diamond was a short girl a couple of years younger than myself by the look of her unusually sweaty face compared to the other girls. She was dressed rather boyishly, and I found it rather attractive. She wasn't afraid of expressing herself, and I loved that. I wished I could do that. I wanted nothing more than to not be afraid of doing what I desired for a change.

A shorter red-headed girl noticed me staring at the brunette. She approached me, and smiled brightly even under that smoke-covered face of hers.

"What's a lady like yourself doing in here?" I hate it when people judge me by the way I was forced to look...

"My...father owns zis factory. I was just looking around."

"Just looking around? At what, the girls?"

I coughed. I wasn't sure if it was because of the smoke, or because she was so very blunt. She laughed a little and wiped her nose.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, finally calming down.

"Well, that girl you were looking at needs to get out of here. She's too talented to stay cooped up in this place."

"Talented?" My ears perked up at the information.

"Yeah, she's a bloody fine artist. You should see some of her drawings of people, they're amazing! I've been telling her she needs to get out of here and go someplace else. You know, to put her talents to use."

"You mean drawing for pay?"

"Exactly."

I would have loved for her to draw me. All of me. Just thinking about it made me smile.

"Would eet be easy to ask 'er to draw me?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. She's told me she doesn't have much motivation these days. Working such long hours is really tiring for all of us. We've tried going on strike and whatnot, but nothing's been done. Our parents really aren't helping at all."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah...I mean, my parents are the worst. They practically abandoned me so they could go on vacation to France with some new money they got from my brothers marrying rich girls. They said they'd be back around September. But, of course, they're coming back on that cruise ship."

"Oh. Ze Titanic, oui?"

"Yeah. You know, I hear it has a name to live up to. Once you and the one you love get together and stay together on that ship, you'll be together forever."

My attention wandered back to the other girl I was staring at earlier. Not once did she look at me the whole time I was there...but I still felt her enter me. Somehow. My frustration at my family, at my status...they coincided with my longing for her right then. That little tale about the Titanic sounded like garbage to me when I first heard it, but...hearing this red-headed girl recite it to me sparked a drive inside of me. I wanted to bring that brunette with me. I just needed to get her out of there, first. She also needed a little time to get her fire back...

Her artistic fire or sexual fire...either one would do. I'd have to make up for whichever one didn't come first...

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Zat obvious, hm?"

"Just a bit," she chuckled. "Her name's Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm Ginny Weasley. You should talk to your dad about getting us out of here. Either that or make this place magically go out of business. I'll be sure to convince Hermione to get out of here if you do this for us. For her."

Paris, France - August 17th, 1917.

I did end up speaking to my father about letting the girls go, but he wouldn't hear of it. But I did manage to find out from him that we had gone bankrupt...that was the reason why he treated his workers so harshly. He got so emotional about it that he told my mother. The sad thing was that she actually disliked my potential fiancee, but once she got wind of this, he was suddenly her best friend...

This was the last night I had to myself. I wanted to do as I pleased. I knew Hermione was in Paris because I saw her enter my father's favorite clothing store a few weeks ago. My mother had been keeping me glued to her so-called son-in-law's side. I was so angry at her, but I couldn't show it for some reason. I didn't know what was wrong with me...but...I did develop a passion for Hermione, and it continued to grow more and more each day. But I also knew that I had to give her time. She needed her fire back...

Luckily, tonight was the night my mother and the rest of our family decided to get to know Mr. Right without me there. I took the opportunity to go back to that store and see if Hermione would be there. It seemed improbable that she would, but that was all I had to go off of.

As I stood outside the store, I spotted her. It was quite interesting to see how confident she was, dressed as a boy. I amused myself in thinking she'd panic if she knew what I knew about her. She tipped her large hat and approached me. I could still see so much beauty even underneath her baggy costume. I wanted it...in my hands. I wanted her...all of her...so badly. But I didn't want to scare her away. I figured I could ease up to her slowly, to see if she was interested...

I licked my lips automatically as I imagined how to play this out. I could picture it so clearly in my mind...it took all of my will power to not do anything to her right then. I still couldn't fight a few temptations, though...

I gently grabbed her by the collar, smiling as I felt her confidence crumble underneath my gaze. I wanted to feel her in other ways...many other ways. I loved how her eyes narrowed as she moved her sketchbook to keep me from realizing that she had breasts. It was such a shame, because I was just enjoying the feel of them against mine as she placed that silly barrier there. As if to compensate, she moved her hand to my waist and grinned, finally opening her mouth to speak. I should have pressed mine against hers...kiss now, talk later...but it was too soon.

This is when I knew I was in love...because I didn't hear a word she said. It was a tone too subtle for me, but whatever I did hear sounded like a lovely tenor hymn. Perhaps she had asked if I wanted her to let her draw me? Hopefully she did... I didn't want to seem rude...so I moved my other hand to her face, gliding my finger up her soft cheek as I tried to find my senses in her touch. I wanted to give that masked voice of hers a little run for her money, and people have frequently told me that I sound very wonderful.

I responded affirmatively to her, and asked her name. I noticed her eyes lose focus as she responded. Alain Granger; how unique. I laughed at how soft her voice suddenly became as she told me, and asked for my name. I could tell that she was at least interested in me, and I was already quite satisfied with myself.

After the formalities, it was almost too easy to lead her back to my home. I was so pleased that I pulled her by the collar the whole way, and not once did she object. My drive for her made me a nervous wreck inside, but I didn't show it. I just had to be patient...I would have her soon enough.

Only our maid was there, and she knew what this was about. She noticed I had been rather distant lately, and I smiled at her as she bowed to us. I didn't even take any time to give Hermione a tour of my home, as it really wasn't mine anymore. The moment we set sail on that ship tomorrow, it went to the government...

But I didn't let that bother me as we finally reached my room. I made sure to light plenty of candles to set the mood before I left, though she didn't seem to notice them as I faced her after locking my door. She was still staring at me, and I was still smiling. I stated the obvious that we were in my room, and she complimented it, then took in her surroundings. She was so good at hiding...whatever it is she felt for me.

Deciding it was time to move things along, I asked how much she charged as I casually removed my dress. Granted, I technically had no money. She claimed that I could give her as much or as little as I wanted. I would have given her everything I had, but I had nothing except for myself. I joked and asked if I did indeed have to pay her with just money, and she said no. She looked rather embarrassed as I laughed at how adorable she was, and she moved her line of sight just below my chin. She blushed...oh dear, she blushed.

I assumed that she liked the swell of my chest underneath my slip, and asked if this was true. Hermione was quite blunt and straightforward with her answer; I do. Hoping for the best, I asked where she wanted me to lay. She looked around and eventually settled on the bed, pointing to it as she moved her sketchbook across her stomach. I nodded to her, wondering what she was feeling as I walked in front of my bed.

I pointed to the chair just in front of the bed, and instructed her to sit. Surely she'd be able to see plenty from that angle. I felt elated as she sat, feeling as if I was on top of the world. On top of her. But the slip was blocking her view...

Hermione told me she was ready. I couldn't have been any more ready than she was...

I finally removed my slip, making sure to give her a rather fierce look as I watched her reaction. I wanted to smile so badly, but I knew I had to show her that I could be seductive. And bold. I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders as I noticed she was sweating. Not nearly as much as she was when I first saw her, but it was good enough for now.

I suggested that she take her coat off, and I couldn't help myself; I made sure to place my breasts right in front of her face as I removed her coat for her. I moaned, letting my mind fill to the brim with the possibilities of what was going through her mind. I slid my hands and arms down her back, feeling her back straighten, and a particularly deep inhale on her part as I felt the tip of her nose on my neck. I was frozen for a moment as I imagined her wide eyes staring behind me.

I moved my neck down, savoring the feel of her lips... I laughed, and asked if she was still warm. She was burning...and so was I as I moved my mouth to her ear, and laughed one last time. I could hear successive thumps coming from inside of them...

After a few words to remind her that she was supposed to be drawing me, I assured her that she should relax. I pulled away and watched her sigh. That dab of sweat was still stubbornly glistening on her lip. I wished that a different type of moisture was there...you know. This one just wouldn't do... I wiped it away with the tip of my fingernail, caressing her now clean lips. Her breaths were warm. I wanted to feel them in other places, yes. But...it would still have to wait a little longer. I laughed at my thoughts and moved back to the bed.

I laid on my side and faced her, following her careful instructions about how to position my arm. She stood and placed a few pillows behind me, and underneath my side. Hermione finished quickly and licked her lips, surveying me. I felt so comfortable with her eyes on my body...I didn't even want her to blink. But we both remembered that part of this meeting was supposed to be professional.

She sat down once again and readied her materials. It was entertaining to me how careful she was with everything. She didn't even begin to draw yet, but I could tell she was overwhelmed with how much there was to draw as she looked up at me. My enjoyment was clearly painted on my face, and her cheeks flushed as I lost myself in those orbs of chocolate she had, asking if she was always this nervous with her clients. No, never. Mmm...

She'd get used to me, and not just this one night alone. I wanted to experience this again and again.

Hermione finally began to draw. I was fascinated at how she kept such a steady hand, and how her eyes kept darting from my figure on the bed to the one in her sketchbook. Though, after some time, her brow furrowed as she stared at the page. She looked up at me and her face relaxed immediately. She scooted her chair up slightly, moving her hand up to reach my face. I wondered why she was doing it. I guessed it had something to do with the drawing. She appeared to be taking ages to get to her destination, so I held her hand in mine as I guided it to my face. My eyes were starting to lose focus this time as I fantasized. It became harder to breathe, think, or even blink with her eyes gazing into mine. All I knew how to do was caress her hand in my own. Oh how I wanted her...

She smiled at me, probably noticing my lack of, well, movement. She moved her hand back...but I didn't want to let her go. Didn't she need to know how the rest of my body felt? I do believe she did, and I do believe I wanted her to know. I moved her hand to my waist, over and around my curves and thigh, finally letting it go. She automatically sent her hand down my leg, making a chill shoot down my spine as she nodded once more and took a deep breath. She moved her chair back slightly and continued with her masterpiece.

I moved a tad and raised my chin, still feeling that desire in my eyes burn through her clothes. I could see past them again...but more than beauty, I saw what I truly needed in my life.

Love at first sight, sex appeal through her individuality. I loved it. She had me.

It was too bad she thought I believed her to be a man.

After a while, she began to blush again as her eyes rushed back to her sketchbook after looking up at my chest. I smiled at her as she moved her hand horizontally over the paper. She blushed even more as her hand stopped, and I could only imagine where it had landed...

Moments later, her hand had moved all the way back to where her earlier embarrassment had began. She paused for a moment, then finally started drawing again. She found her confidence. Her hand moved horizontally one last time, her face scrunched up in concentration. Her hand moving up and down...up and down...her finger moving from side to side on the paper...I knew where it was.

Hermione took her sweet time with this, fully expecting me to simply bid her goodnight once she was done. I didn't want her to leave my side. Ever. I could see her enjoyment, but I could only imagine what her mind was concocting as she continued to draw...I wanted her to savor this moment. Savor her talents, and savor me. I loved it...

What was it like...

It was sex. On paper, of course.

I know it seemed odd to be head over heels for a teenage girl I spotted working in a factory. I didn't know her at all, but I was in love; nothing else mattered. This was the last night I had to myself, and I needed her company. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I honestly didn't want to give anyone else that satisfaction. Hermione, and only Hermione, could have the satisfaction of saying she had me. No one else has, and I was very glad...

Knowing she had me on paper wasn't quite enough, though. It was invigorating to watch her copy me onto something so concrete. She was taking in my every feature, using all of her skills to transcribe it in that little book...I never thought myself to be vain, but I had never before been so grateful for my good looks.

She seemed to be at a loss after some time. I noted, softly, that she looked bothered. She made a sheepish comment about being unsure about texture. Here. Where, I wondered. Where? Please tell me there. Yes, Hermione...there. Yes...yes...she pointed there. I couldn't help the warmth that flushed my face as her eyes swallowed my prize. I needed a certain other part of her doing some swallowing, though. Oh, yes...

But then she made some silly excuse when I suggested she feel for herself. I know I was being rude, but I just had to interject and remind her that I was paying her for this. I wanted it to be perfect, just like she knew I was. Just like I knew she was.

I wanted more perfection. It's true that I never had my fill of good things, and nor did she by what little I knew of her past. This was our night to be filled with everything beyond our wildest imaginations. It didn't matter how dry or how wet those imaginations of ours were; we needed them inside of us. Mine were getting the best of me, and couldn't get enough air to fill my lungs anymore, no matter how hard I tried. She was getting closer...closer...her hand was going there...

My inner thigh. Hermione was such a tease, placing her hand there first...and her fingers inched up slowly, teasing me all the more as she reached the area between my legs.

And then...my mind exploded. She felt me there. And I felt her. The layer of moisture in between us only increased my arousal...

I wanted to give her permission to do more. I couldn't say it. No. It had to be an innate agreement between us. Whatever I was doing wasn't working, as she was pulling her hand back. I didn't want her to continue drawing...not yet. I clasped her hand in my own and moved her fingers to my mouth...and licked. Briefly.

But more needed to be done.

Hermione stared at me as I glided her wonderful fingers down my neck. I raised my chin, feeling a warmth tingle down as I made her draw a moist line down to my breast. She was leaning forward now. Too forward. Almost as if she wanted me to do something to get her off of the chair. She seemed paralyzed, though. This control I had over her was quite overpowering, and I had to calm myself. But I couldn't help but guide her hand back to where it once was, a new layer wrapping itself in between her hand, my hand, and my lips...I needed her to take action. I needed...her.

I heard her sketchbook fall to the floor. I snapped and grabbed her other wrist, heaving her onto the bed with me. I could tell she was growing scared very quickly, and I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to believe that I wouldn't expose her for who she really was. So...I had to exercise some control over myself as I merely kissed her tender lips, making sure her hand stayed right where it was.

She still had her fears, apparently, as she moved her free hand to my arm to make sure I wouldn't do anything bold. The poor thing was horrified I'd strip her, and yell at her to get out upon discovering that something was missing down there, and there was a little too much up there.

I moaned once again as I felt prickles of joy every time she moved her fingers. She did it very slowly, and I loved it. She moved on top of me and pulled away, looking into my eyes. A man wouldn't have been this gentle at all. I spoke my mind about this, asking if she had a way with women.

I was her first...

Oh, Hermione...she didn't know how much that made my night. To know that I was the one she first exercised her attractions on...it was inviting. Very inviting for me to do more to her. Show her that she didn't have to be afraid of...showing herself to me. I also wanted to see what it was like to be in control in a situation like this...and with another woman, it couldn't have been any more arousing...

Somehow, I quickly became the one on top. I didn't know how, but I was there. More importantly, what she had just told me sparked such a power inside of me that I kissed her with force this time. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back, and I wanted her to know that. I kissed down her neck and our breathing became synchronized, steadily increasing in speed as I felt her hammering heart underneath her shirt. I needed it. Off. She wasn't going to stop me.

I jumped slightly, amazed at my prowess, and landed with my knees on her forearms. I began to unbutton that annoying shirt of hers, feeling her squirm underneath me. I wanted to tease her for the moment, so I left her shirt half undone as I moved to unbutton her corduroys, yanking them down to her waist. There were still other things that needed to be removed...and I feared she'd push me off of her if I tried. How could I remove them while still keeping her under my control, and then some? Of course...

I bent backwards, arching my back slightly as I reached behind me to remove her shoes. I rested my hips on her breasts, though she couldn't tell I could feel them. Her chest stopped rising and falling, probably out of order from what was in her view...

Tossing her shoes to the side, I was glad to move back and breathe some life into her once more as I bent over to kiss her. Perhaps reality had hit her, and she could feel the moisture seeping through to her breasts? I guess my little game was up.

I politely informed her mouth that I lied to her earlier. Sort of. I didn't want to go into detail about the factory, so I only mentioned that I saw her go in that store a few weeks ago. Surely that should have tuned her into everything.

I pulled away slightly, still keeping my nose extremely close to hers. I took in her warm breaths that smelled of Fleur. I loved it...but she looked so scared. I assured her that she was indeed my first, just to loosen her up a bit.

This is when I knew I had to move. It was now or never. I could expel her fears with one action, with five simple words. Politely call her by her name for effect, even.

"You are my first woman, Mademoiselle Granger."

And so I did...I ripped her corduroys off of her waist, which was surprisingly large to me. I took in her hourglass shape as I moved my eyes back up to hers, grinning dubiously as I spoke. She didn't seem like she was aware of anything anymore...poor girl.

She'd be aware of plenty of things and so much more once the night was over...

_**WARNING! This chapter contains my first ever attempt at writing sex. It's not bad...but I just thought I'd share.**_

III. Exposed

(Hermione's POV)

So very very exposed.

She knew that I was a girl, but that didn't stop her from doing...everything imaginable to me. As soon as she ripped my corduroys off, she didn't bother hesitating; her gorgeous head found its place beneath my legs...

Fantasizing about a woman doing this to me was one thing, but actually experiencing it...wow...I couldn't believe it was happening. It was like she had a death wish and she wouldn't be satisfied with her life unless she pleased me to no end...and she did that.

I could hear the passion in her shallow breaths. I could feel that power shoot inside of me each and every time her tongue went in...and out...over and around. She exercised her tongue down there in every way she could, grinning widely as I gripped the sheets underneath me.

My head was spinning... It turned into a tornado that shot me through the heavens, and sending me higher than I ever thought possible. Fleur was caught in the cataract, doing nothing except adding more and more to me, making me spin faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore...but not once did she stop. She sped up, placing her hands over mine as I felt a mound of tension and pleasure build up inside my head and torso.

I leaked, and she was there to drink me right up. Eat me, drink me...I wanted to tell her how good it felt, how much I loved the warmth bubbling in my stomach. My heart kept beating faster and faster; rhythmically, just like the mounting tension I was still holding in. My chest and stomach shook violently each time I inhaled and exhaled, vibrating on Fleur's perfect teeth. Her perfection was seeping through my exposed flesh, and it was too much to handle... And, of course, she noticed.

She did nothing to alleviate my strifes, though. And I loved her for that.

She removed one of her hands from my own, moving it down to where her attentions lay. To my surprise, she thrust her slender fingers inside of me, continuously hitting a soft spot that left me at a loss for words. A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead, and she moved her other hand to my chin in anticipation, speeding her fingers up more and more...

"Are you zere yet...?"

You know where she meant...

And then her question was answered as she wiped my sweat, feeling my jaw drop open in the palm of her hand. The mound of tension and pleasure in both places finally cracked open, making their way out through my mouth in a loud moan. My hips moved in to her touch and I couldn't hear anymore; I moaned so loud I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't see anymore; my eyes were wide shut from being so overwhelmed with lust. I just knew that I belonged to Fleur and I wanted her to belong to me.

Fleur finally gave me a break and moved her head back to mine and kissed me, tangling her fingers in my hair and giving me permission to do the same to her. She slowly rolled over on her side, then on her back, guiding me on top of her as she laughed in my mouth.

I slowly made a trail of kisses down her neck. She arched her back and leaned her head back on the pillow as I did. I think my hand finding its way in between her legs may have had something to do with that, too. I kissed in between her breasts, unsure about what to do to them, and instead taking my time with my mouth meeting where my hand was. She gave my hand a reason to explore a little harder and a little faster; before my mouth even made contact inside of her, she was already moaning, and quite loudly at that. I didn't mind at all...heavens, no. I wanted her to scream louder and louder until our ears bled...

And so I slowly licked down her stomach, drying the path with my hot breaths as I finally got my wish. Go slowly, I told myself. Savor the moment...

For now.

I tasted her essence, hungry and thirsty for more as I took my time with her. I smiled as I looked down at the floor to her drawing. I made a mental connection with it and this moment...and I never wanted to forget it. Nothing would ever take this gift away from me, and it would forever be embedded in that drawing of hers.

Her cries enticed me to do more, go further, be faster. I did. I did it in such a way that made her breath catch in her throat over and over again as she moaned, and it made my head spin again. Hearing her pleasure, seeing her enjoyment, and feeling her arousal in my mouth was amazing...just as amazing as she was...

Too bad it was short-lived.

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by angry shouts in French. I stopped and looked up fearfully at Fleur. She looked even more pale, if that was possible. She cupped my face in her hands and brought it to her lips. Her kisses were hungry, desperate; but they still calmed me down. Her breaths were loud and shaky, emulating the panic I felt in her waist between my hands. She pulled away and placed my head on her shoulder, and spoke up.

"Alain...err...'Ermione."

She didn't give me time to freak out and wonder how the hell she knew my name. Putting a finger on my lips, she silenced me as she began to speak once more, despite the pounding on the door and the louder shouts from the people outside.

"Listen to me...I don't want zis to end. Zis was ze best night of my life...I 'ave no regrets. Ze world doesn't want us to be toge'zer...but to 'ell wiz ze world. I want you."

"I want you, too...Merlin, do I..."

"Prove eet."

"What...?"

"Find me again on ze ship of dreams...eef you don't, zen no one weell be able to find me ever again. My life ees not all rainbows and butterflies...not wi'zout you."

"Fleur..."

She reached over to the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out her wand. Pointing it to my face, she smiled. Swallowing, she placed it against my temple. Her hand was shaking so much...

"Please 'Ermione...please save me. Promise me..."

"I promise, Fleur...but...why can't I save you now? We can leave now, we can-"

"I can't...I just can't..."

"But-!"

"Good night, my love..."

The last thing I saw was the sight of her large, beautiful eyes tearing up as she muttered an incantation, sending me off to a blissful slumber...

Cherbourg, France - August 18th, 1917.

I made a promise to Fleur Delacour that I'd find her again on the ship of dreams and save her from herself. I made this promise right after we gave unto the other, on a night filled with pleasure and hot sex...

It was completely irrational. How the hell was I supposed to find this ship, and find her, and save her? What was I thinking?

This is what I kept wondering about as I sat in a pub in a different town the next afternoon, across from two Irish men smoking cigarettes. I hated the smoke, considering I left my job partially because of smoke, but there was no place else to sit. I was exhausted from running around that morning, trying to find that so-called ship of dreams...

I was still rather dazed from Fleur's spell, and I didn't know how I managed to get out of there with all of my clothes and other things still in tact...and that included myself. I still had her drawing, too...

I stared at it, thinking to the memories it held with it. I smiled as I remembered what I felt, how high my heart soared, and how wonderful she tasted. She even told me she didn't want this to end. This being us, I suppose. I felt so proud...but I also felt so powerless. I had no means of finding her again, nor did I have the means to find whatever ship she was talking about...

"That's a mighty fine drawing."

I snapped my head around, cradling my sketchbook in my chest. The owner of the voice laughed and sat down next to me and placed his bag on his lap, eyeing my face with his emerald eyes. His black hair was a complete mess, but his smile sure wasn't.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You'd make a fine buck doing that for a living. Or is that what you already do, miss?"

"How'd you know-"

"The name's Harry Potter," he said, extending his hand to me.

"Hermione Granger," I said in a low tone, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well Hermione, we'd better head out soon!"

"Excuse me? I just met you and now you-"

"You're not the only one who's in love with a French Veela."

"Veela...? You mean Fleur?"

"That's right, now come on!"

The Irish men sitting across from us stared at me oddly as I left the pub with him. I didn't care; this mysterious Harry person was going to lead me back to Fleur, and I'd be able to keep my promise. But what did he mean about not being the only one in love with a French Veela? And of course...I should have known Fleur was a Veela. It made a lot of sense...

"Harry?" I asked as we jogged through the streets.

"What's up?"

"Who are you in love with?"

"Her sister, Gabrielle. She's a bit young, but that shouldn't matter."

"Oh." I wondered how young was a bit young but decided against asking. "She asked you to find me?"

"Yeah, and we'd better hurry!"

He began running faster despite his bag flopping about on his waist, and the humid weather, but I followed him as best as I could. All I had was my sketchbook, charcoal, and my dreams...and my memories. That's all I would ever need if I couldn't find Fleur again...but I hoped and hoped that wouldn't be the case.

We got to an unfamiliar part of town. And...there it was. It was a ship, the Titanic, as the side read. It was probably the ship we were looking for by the look on Harry's face as we stopped, and the large crowd of people off in the distance. He reached in his bag and took out a large crimson cloak. Smiling, he looked at me and pointed to the ship.

"They should be boarding right now. Getting on will be easy; finding them is going to be the hard part. I hope you're up for a challenge."

"I'm up for anything, Harry. Really..."

"For Fleur?"

"For Fleur..."

He nodded encouragingly as he placed the cloak over us. He had to bend down a bit, but we were covered completely. I had only read about these cloaks back in London, and I was amazed that Harry of all people owned one. I wanted to ask how he got it, but it would have to wait; getting on that ship was far more important to me.

And of course, like Harry said - getting on was quite easy. He led us to a small room where there were two other men talking animatedly on bunk beds, not looking the least bit surprised to see Harry and I emerge from the cloak.

"Found her?" the blonde one asked.

"Yep," Harry responded. "Didn't take too long."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione," the darker-haired one said.

"Likewise..."

"Oh, sorry," the blonde said. "I'm Cedric Diggory. This here is Seamus Finnigan."

"Nice to meet you...did Harry tell you about me?"

"Yeah," Seamus replied. "Fleur's told Gabrielle all about you, so naturally Harry's told us, too."

"You're pretty bold, you know," Cedric commented, smiling warmly.

"I am?"

"Yeah...I haven't met too many girls who dress as blokes. And drawing women for pay! That's my dream right there," Seamus said, looking rather distant.

"Err...right."

"Now guys," Harry said, laughing. "We're here to get rid of Malfoy, remember that."

"Yeah, yeah, mate," Cedric said, sounding bored. "Ickle Draco won't know what hit him."

"Who's Draco?" I asked.

"Uhh..."

"Draco Malfoy is Fleur's fiancee, Hermione," Harry responded gravely. I was messing around with an engaged woman?

"...oh. But...but-"

"She doesn't want to marry him, don't get me wrong."

"Yeah, he's a total bastard. Her mum doesn't like him, but they need his money 'n all. They're bankrupt, but no one really knows yet," Seamus added.

"So Fleur's just being manipulated?"

"Pretty much," they all said in unison.

So that's what Fleur meant...she needed me to save her from the fate her family set up for her. Everything was so clear to me now...except for how she knew who I was. Still, I needed to find her immediately and let her know I was here. She did say something about...oh my goodness...

"I need to find her!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cedric held me back from running full speed out the door.

"NO! You don't understand! I think she said she was going to kill herself if I didn't!" I tried my hardest to wriggle free but he was too strong.

"Hermione! You can't run around the ship looking for her-"

"And just WHY NOT, Cedric? Didn't you hear me? If I don't, there won't be a Fleur to find!"

"Because if we're not in our rooms, we're being watched at all times..." Harry answered me.

"Watched by who?"

"Malfoy's minions," Seamus said. "If they find out that you and Fleur have a thing for each other, you'll get in serious trouble."

I stopped trying to force Cedric off of me and he finally let me go. I sat down on one of the beds, feeling rather depressed. Was I willing to risk everything just to be in Fleur's arms again? To be in more than just her arms? If I didn't, there wouldn't be a Fleur to love...to have...damn it all. But...

"But Harry, what about your cloak? Why can't we just use that to find Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"Sure, we can use it to find them, but if we show ourselves to them we might not get away with it."

"Listen, Hermione," Seamus said, noticing my expression worsening. "Maybe you should just watch over her. If she does try to...do anything...then no one will be around, you know? Maybe then you can save her."

"That's really risky..."

"It's better than nothing," Cedric noted, folding his arms.

"I...I guess you're right."

IV. Break

(Fleur's POV)

I haven't seen Hermione. I feel completely drained and I just want to cry out for her, but I can't. The people around would look at me strangely...

It was lunch time. Gabrielle and I were sitting on the far end of the table, but neither of us could stomach any meal with all the smoke in the room. Draco and my mother were talking with the architect of the ship, Sirius Black. Gilderoy Lockhart was also over there; he's the one who thought of the idea and design.

But I really don't care. I don't care about anything that isn't her, or Gabrielle.

"Fleur?"

I sighed and looked at my sister. She could obviously see the sadness painted on my face, but everyone else in the room seemed to be ignoring it. I did notice Sirius giving me a few looks out of the corner of my eye, but he couldn't help me.

"Hm?"

"Why do you look so upset?"

"I haven't seen her...she must not be on board..."

"You mean 'Alain'?"

"Yes...'Alain'."

"Have you looked for her?"

"What, and make Mr. Right upset over losing sight of me? Gabrielle, really. I can't go anywhere without him being there."

"True...plus, Big Nose and the two ugly oafs are always patrolling the ship."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can go on, sister..."

"Fleur! You have your whole life ahead of you; how much is it going to hurt to move on without her?"

I stood up, furious. Of all people, I wasn't expecting my sister to be so tactless. She realized her mistake as she promptly covered her mouth in surprise, but I already had a retort ready to hiss at her.

"You can't relate to me, Gabrielle! The love of your life isn't stuck in France without you, cursing herself because she can't keep her promise!"

"Fleur, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I am fine."

"Heyyyy Fleur," Draco said, smirking as he stood up and walked over to me. "You look cute when you're mad, but now's not the time for anger! Blow off some steam, have a cigarette!"

He offered one to me and I took it more out of a lack of concern for my health than anything. My mother was looking at me solemnly as Draco led me over to her and we sat down. He lit my cigarette and I began to smoke, holding back a cough. It tasted horrible.

"'Atta girl!" he cheered. "We should do this more often. Sirius, Gilderoy! Where were we?"

"We were just discussing the capacity of the ship, my dear Draco!" Gilderoy said jovially.

"Ah, yes. Do tell me more about it."

They continued talking, while my mother and Gabrielle stared at me. My mother obviously didn't like me smoking, but you know what? I don't give a damn. She didn't like Draco, but she made me bound to him anyway. So she was going to sit here and watch this cigarette, that she didn't like, suck the life out of me.

"Fleur, put it out. It's not good for you. I don't approve of it."

I looked at her sternly, and I saw a little fear in her eyes. Hmph.

"It's not the only thing you don't approve of."

She was about to say something. Gabrielle looked at me warningly, and all my mother could do was say my name and trail off. I shrugged and blew smoke in her face for effect, then continued on with killing my lungs. I really wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to go on like this...

I needed some fresh air. Desperately. And I needed to get out of that stupid environment with the men stinking up the place more than the smoke with their ego talks. I left the lunch room and stepped outside to gaze down at the water. I contemplated, albeit irrationally. I know giving up my life because I couldn't be with someone sounds stupid on the surface. But when I thought about the road ahead, I didn't like where I'm headed. Draco Malfoy doesn't love me, my mother doesn't like him, my sister will be in my shoes in a few years, and...

And the only time I've truly been happy was last night. On my birthday. No one gave me anything except for her...

If I see one more thing that makes me upset...just one more...I'll break.

I sighed and looked around; there was a man staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away, but I still felt his eyes on me. I looked back at him, then away again. I could have sworn it looked like he was talking to himself... I shook my head.

I couldn't deny that there was something in his eyes. Something that told me words I couldn't decipher. Words I didn't want to decipher. His blonde hair was not brown, and he was nowhere near as beautiful as my Hermione, and he could not save me from myself. He was dead to me.

I was still depressed as I sat in the dining hall with the whole first class. Draco was sitting next to me, feeling my thigh under the table...under my dress... It was so annoying. I felt violated. But I felt even more violated that my mother could see him do this to me, and not think to say a word about it! I mean, is having money more important than your daughter's trust? Her dignity? Your dignity, mother? Of course she told me that every girl would die to be in my position after we found out that we have no money.

Well, I'm not every girl. I am a girl, who loves another girl, but said girl is nowhere to be found. And because of this, I didn't have the enegy to tell Draco to keep his filthy hands to himself.

I tried to direct my attention elsewhere, though this didn't help at all. It just made everything worse. I looked over to a smaller table where Gabrielle was being pampered to perfection by my...mother-in-law, Narcissa. I hated it. I hated her. I hated her son, my mother, society, and how they were making my sister into a mindless, perfect robot. The way Narcissa was grinning so perfectly at her was revolting.

I couldn't speak up about it, because I am not a man. No one listens to you if you're not a man. No one gives a damn about what you have to say, but they'll sure as hell whip you for cussing.

Draco moved his hand from my thigh up to his nose and took a deep breath, inhaling whatever I smelled like down there. He looked at me and smirked, then went back to guffawing with the rest of the men at the table. I was just supposed to sit there and resist my thousand urges to shove every knife in the room up his...fucking nostrils.

In my mind, the chatter in the background began to fade into the air like the haze of smoke clouding my face. Hermione would have found me by now...somehow. I should have gotten a note, or a sign, or something. She promised she'd find me...she promised.

What was I thinking? What if she didn't mean those words she told me?

I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down. The laughter in the room rung in my mind as I imagined last night. She didn't ask me, but I got there...and then some. But I'd never get there anymore, or anywhere else ever again.

Never.

Break.

Something inside of me broke. I ran, completely derailed and distressed. I pulled my hair out from that goddamn bun as I cried and panted for the air I didn't want to breathe in. I must have bumped into ten people, but I just pushed them out of the way and ran like hell. I ran to the end of the ship, to the end of my life, to the end of all of this misery and pain. Nineteen years of anguish, and only one night of euphoria.

It didn't balance out.

Hermione knew the consequences of not keeping her promise. She knew. If she cared enough, she would have broken past every boundary to see me again. Yelled out that she still loves me from the lower class bunks, or where ever she was. She would have done something.

But all this time, I've only felt this eerie presence around me. It was getting on my nerves, and so was everything and everyone else on this godforsaken ship. This ship of nightmares.

I got to the stern. I placed my hands on the railing as I looked up at the full moon. My breaths were shallow, and my thoughts were filled to the brim of the moans and ecstasy I felt last night...

I felt as if her soft hands were lifting my legs up to stand on the railing. I wrapped my arms around the pole extending out from them...or was it her slender figure? My mind was far beyond sanity at this point, and I didn't care. My life would end up there soon...soon.

I swished my hips around the pole, guiding my body to the opposite side. My feet still supported me as I closed my eyes. I listened to the water beating against the ship a hundred feet below me. I thought of her mouth, her tongue, gently beating me senseless and arousing me to no end one last time as I stood on the edge of life and death.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It was the man from earlier. He was removing his coat and shoes, almost like he was ready to jump after me. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he did not flinch. He threw his coat and shoes aside, taking careful steps towards me with his hands out in front of him. He looked rather scared.

"And just why not?"

"Because there's someone on this ship who loves you, Fleur. She loves you."

I felt a pang against my heart. He said 'she'. Did he mean...

"'Ermione?"

"Yes..."

No, no...

"You liar! She would 'ave found me by now! Don't play wiz my 'ead, 'ooever you are. Just stay away from me!"

"Fleur, no! Wait! She is on board! Just let me explain-"

I was far beyond the point of reason. I couldn't think rationally. I removed one of my feet from the railing and prepared to let go of the pole, but he lunged forward and grabbed hold of my waist. I looked down at him and he was blushing.

That just made me even more mad.

"Let GO of me! LET GO OF ME!"

"Fleur, stop! If I let you die, she'll kill me! Please don't do this!"

"Let me GO!"

"NO! Why won't you believe me? Hermione Granger is on this ship, Fleur! If you two were to see each other, you know Malfoy would go after her!"

"You liar!"

"Goddamnit!"

He was too strong. He lifted me up and away from the stern, and we went flying to the deck. He wouldn't let me go, even though I squirmed and writhed with everything I had. It was so irritating that he had so much power over me. He was a damn liar. Liar.

"What's this? OY! Let go of 'er!"

The man let me go as two sailors rushed over. They looked at him, then at me, then at his coat and shoes off to the side. After slowly putting all of these awkward coincidences together, they yanked him up and handcuffed him. He scowled at them but looked at me with concerned eyes. As I let reality take over again, the truth of what just happened slapped me as the cold night air did.

Was he lying?

"Fleur! There you are!"

Draco pranced over to me, clearly not seeing the man in front of me in handcuffs. He put his slimy arm around me and finally took a good look at him, sneering as he pulled me closer to him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" one of the sailors said. "This man-"

"Saved me!" I interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I...um...I was looking at...at ze water, down beneath and..." I cursed myself for having to degrade myself like this, but something told me I had to do it.

"And...?" Draco drawled.

"And I was leaning over. I would 'ave fell eef zis man..." Damnit, how do I explain his clothes? "Wasn't already relaxing 'ere, doing ze same zing! 'Ee said 'ees coat and shoes were uncomfortable. I was trying to get a good look at ze water and I would 'ave fallen eef 'ee didn't save me!"

"Oh! Well then the man's a hero! Good man, good man!" Draco clapped him on the shoulder, motioning to the sailors to remove his handcuffs. They did so, giving me shady looks but I glared back at them.

Draco was about to take me back to the dining hall, but I removed myself from underneath his arm and turned back to that man.

"Aren't you going to reward ze man 'oo saved your fiancee, Draco?"

"Ahh, yeah sure. Uhh, here's a few pounds."

"Draco..."

He was about to reach in his pocket, but then thought against it. I needed some kind of excuse to talk to him again, to see if he really wasn't lying about Hermione. I know it was silly of me to believe he was, but I wasn't thinking right.

"Alright, Fleur. How about we invite him to dinner? Tomorrow evening at seven, come on down, Mister...?"

"Diggory. Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric," Draco said, smirking a little. Cedric looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Is it alright if I bring a friend?" he asked, still looking at me.

"Hmm...I don't know! We have very limited space-"

"A girl friend. Not my girlfriend; just a friend who's a girl." He finally looked at Draco, and I saw his smile break as he did.

"Oh! But of course, of course! The more the merrier!" His face just leaked with the most sappy slavish expression I'd ever seen.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

Cedric gave me one last smile as Draco and I left. I regretted my words to him earlier, but I had the slight feeling that it just made everything better. So many possibilities had opened up that I felt a small smile form on my face.

Back in my room, I was in my night clothes. I sat in front of my mirror as I brushed my hair, vaguely aware that I was still awake. My hope was restored. So very very restored...

I imagined Hermione's eyes on my body, drinking me right up as she did last night. I smiled as I sighed, fantasizing even more. I understood now why people were so obsessed over sex...it just felt so good. I still felt that same pleasure, and we weren't even doing anything! I never knew I had such a gutter mind, but I didn't care. I was determined to feel it again and again. I wanted Hermione to feel it again and again.

We'd find each other again, with both of our heads swimming high above the clouds, basking in our orgasms for hours and hours and...

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?"

Draco. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I thought that this is when I first stopped brushing my hair. It turns out that I had stopped ages ago...but perversion aside, I was still disgusted that he ruined my mental moment of release.

"All you have to do is ask and I can give you anything you want. Tangible or not." He made sure to smirk at his last remark.

But dear Draco, you can't give me what I want. What I want does not have a sorry ego hanging in between her legs, nor does she have anything stuck up her ass.

"I know you're holding back; I know you love me. Whatever the hell you're brooding on isn't worth it...and I know it has to do with last night. I'm going to find out who it was, mark my words."

His vain attempts at fear only made me more confident. He had a lot to learn about me, but I wasn't willing to give him that courtesy in the first place.

"Draco, I zought I told you already."

"Told me what?"

I smiled automatically as I remembered Hermione's tongue making its rounds in between me. Draco smiled, too, completely unaware of my private thoughts.

"I was masturbating, love."

"What? Oh! Fleur, why didn't you say so?" He looked hungry. Such a disgusting boy he was.

"I knew my mother would chastise me, and I did not want Gabrielle to get any ideas."

"Well, damn! That must have been really good if you were moaning so loud."

"Eet was."

"Okay, okay. Wow, I should have just asked you. I didn't know you were into that."

"Well, now you know."

"Ah...I'll just let you get back to it, then... Good night."

He took his arms from around my neck and opened his hand as he reached inside his pocket. It looked like he had something in his hand, but I didn't really care.

I had a mental date with my artiste.

V. My Imaginary Friend

(Fleur's POV)

Cedric and I were standing outside on the dock, talking about Hermione as the sun was setting. I kept getting that eerie feeling around me the whole time I was with him. I could have sworn I even heard the sound of someone breathing next to me. It was really starting to bother me, and Cedric seemed to notice. I couldn't have been crazy, and I swear it had to do with yesterday when I thought I saw Cedric talking to himself. Maybe I wasn't just imagining things...

"Erm...Fleur? Wh-what are you doing?"

I reached over and felt something in the air. It was very smooth. I pressed against it and felt a...person's face. Their jaw line and cheek bone, really. And if I didn't know any better, I could feel their eyes burning holes through that cloak of theirs. There was something relaxing about this...it carried such an air of familiarity for me.

The person stepped closer to me. The way I imagined them taking a stride forward...with such confidence...I couldn't help what sputtered from my mouth.

"'Ermione, you leetle sneak. You've been watching me zis 'ole time!"

It was Hermione! She wrapped her invisible arms around me and placed her head on my chest. I sighed as I smiled and looked up, feeling all of my problems float away. Though, I still had some sense left in me to not hug her back. There wasn't anyone around at the time, but whoever did end up passing by would be suspicious about me wrapping my arms around thin air. But what was thin air to them was my whole world. My sanity. My...euphoria.

My Hermione...

I heard footsteps coming from behind us, but my interest in them was whisked away the moment I felt two soft lips through the cloak put pressure on my chest. She inched her lips down...and down...then moved back up to explore my neck. The way she caught me by surprise like this was fascinating. All I could do was sigh as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Fleur, there you are!"

Someone addressed me...but I didn't care. Hermione was still preening me while under that cloak, even with Cedric tapping me shyly on my shoulder. I think he was bright enough to catch on. I was barely listening to his conversation with the woman behind us. There were more people, too. But did I care...?

Not one bit...

"Uhm...Fleur's a little too caught up in her thoughts," Cedric lied for me. Well...somewhat.

"Oh, well that's quite alright. I'm Molly Weasley, by the way. This is my son, Ron, and my almost daughter-in-law, Luna Lovegood."

My knees were threatening to buckle as Hermione moved her thigh in between my legs...

"Nice to meet you," Cedric said. I could just feel his odd stare on the back of my head as I couldn't help my sharp inhales.

"You're the one who saved Fleur? Wow. Maybe Draco does have something to worry about-"

"Luna." My mother cut her off. Insufferable woman. But again, I didn't care about her...especially since Hermione started creating friction between us.

Down there...

"Fleur?"

I heard Gabrielle's small voice as she approached me, but I didn't want to explain that I found Hermione. Not yet. Especially not right now...Hermione stared kissing my breasts to silence me, anyway. I can't say I didn't enjoy the body language...

"So Cedric, do you and your friend have anything to wear to the party?" Molly asked. I had to hold back a moan as Hermione's hand replaced where her thigh was...

"Um..." Cedric really knew how to read into the situation. I really appreciate him. "I don't. My friend does, don't worry. She said she'll uh...meet us there tonight."

"Oh, good! Well, come with me. Ron has a few extra suits that might fit you. Don't you, Ron?"

Ron only grunted in reply. I heard Luna laugh loud enough to cover for an extremely shaky breath that I couldn't help letting out. I heard Hermione laugh quietly and I myself chuckled a little.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, Fleur," Cedric said loudly. "Yep, and my friend will be there, too. Though I'm sure she'll find you before I do."

"Come wiz me," I muttered to Hermione as Cedric was talking. She let go of me and placed her hand on my waist. "Until zen, Cedric!" I said happily as I picked up my dress a bit and jogged off. I'm sure they were all staring at me strangely, but whatever.

As we reached my room, I shut the door behind us and locked it. Hermione finally threw her cloak off and smiled at me. I grinned back at her as we rushed towards each other, and she breathed a completely unnecessary apology as our lips met with hungry ferocity. No cloak, no fiancee, no mother, no boundaries. It was just her and I, finally together. My will to go on living was back, and I felt like I was on top of the world again.

That warm feeling in my stomach, and my heart, was something I never wanted to be without. I never wanted Hermione to leave my side. And even though I couldn't breathe from kissing her so much, it was a satisfying kind of discomfort...if that even makes any sense.

She slowly led my back to the door and let my hair down, giving her fingers permission to tangle themselves in it. I needed to taste more of her lips. More, more, more! I gripped her thighs and pulled her up as much as I could, until I had her standing on her toes to be as close to me as humanly possible.

It got to the point where our navels were parallel, and she had to hop up and wrap her legs around my hips. We laughed and panted for air for about three seconds, then went right back to it. I stumbled over to the bed as I carried her, and we laughed even louder as we both fell on the bed. She was on top of me, not wasting any time at all in removing my dress.

"FLEUR! What are you in there laughing at? Get dressed and go down to the dinner area!"

Damn mother. I heard her sigh and walk away, but Hermione and I only laughed quietly at her. She buried her head in my exposed chest as I rubbed her back.

"So maybe we should get dressed," she suggested as she looked up at me.

"Mmm...'ow about we just skip zat party and 'ave one 'ere?"

"No, Fleur...as much as I'd love to, we can't."

"Why not?"

"My friends and I have a plan for tonight. Mr. Malfoy is going to play a big part in it."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm. So we need to get dressed."

"Fine..."

She gave me one last kiss as she rolled off of me and offered me her hand. I smiled at her and took it. She blushed as she looked at my body, and I felt wonderful. Beautiful.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Ohh...just zis dress 'ere," I said, pointing to a cream gown. I began looking through my other ones to find one for her. "Hmm, how about zis one for you? Wait, no! Zis one. Or..."

Hermione slipped her arms around my waist as she stood next to me, and turned me around to face her. She looked up at me with a smirk as she moved one of her hands to my shoulder. That voice of her was so...

"I don't want to wear a dress," she said softly. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her as she continued. "I don't want you wearing anything underneath yours, either."

...sexy.

Hermione and I walked down the steps to the dinner area. We used a potion to straighten her hair, and I loved it. I swore I'd never let her hair be without it again. She even insisted on smuggling her sketchbook in. Something about communication. She laughed at my shock when she joked about showing everyone my drawing...

I had my hand on her arm, and she was doing an excellent job of being a gentleman. And to top it off, she looked like one, too.

Literally.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Draco smirked at Hermione as we got to the foot of the steps. He was with my mother, his mother, and Gabrielle. My mother was staring at Hermione incredulously but Gabrielle was giving me a small smile. Narcissa had her nose turned up at Hermione like she was some kind of fertilizer. Cedric also descended the stairs with Molly, Ron, and Luna. The three of them also took to ogling at my Hermione.

"Zis ees 'Ermione Granger, Draco. 'Ermione, say hello." I made sure to put on my most fake smile for him.

"Hello, Draco," she drawled. Oh how I loved it... And little Draco seemed to as well. I was starting to see what the 'plan' was.

"Nice suit," he said, smiling. What? Draco Malfoy, smiling? Yes, this was definitely the plan. But little did he know that it was actually one of his suits.

"Why, thank you."

"You could almost pass for a gentleman. Don't you think, Cedric?"

"Sure," Cedric said. He was smiling at Draco, too. Hermione smiled at Cedric and beckoned him to come over to us.

I saw Draco give Hermione a small wink as he took both of our mothers' arms and led them inside. Gabrielle turned around to smile at me, and I smiled back at her even as my mother pulled her forward. I let Cedric take my other arm and we followed after him, as well as Molly, Ron, and Luna. Ron was looking disgruntled but Luna was smiling vacantly at Molly, who was talking loudly the whole way. Hermione and Cedric walked slowly with me so we could be out of earshot from everyone.

"Zat ees Molly Weasley. Everyone calls 'er new money because she married off 'er sons to rich girls. Except..."

Weasley...Weasley! Ginny!

"Except?" Cedric asked.

"'Ermione, zat ees Ginny's mother..."

"How'd you know about Ginny?"

I smiled knowingly at her and she seemed to understand a few more things other than how I knew Ginny.

"So that Ron guy," Cedric said. "He doesn't look too happy to be marrying Luna."

"Oh. I suppose. Luna and 'er father Xenophilius are only rich because of 'er mother. Zey got a large compenzation when she mysteriously vanished."

"Mysteriously, eh?"

"Oui."

"Hmm...sure, sure."

Hermione and Cedric did a wonderful job passing as rich people. I guess you could say I did, too. They all assumed they were one of us, just because of the way they looked. They were both quite confident, nodding their heads and smiling at everyone who passed by. Many of the men seemed to adore Hermione in her tuxedo. Well, all of them did, actually. It was most of the women who turned their noses up at us once they thought I couldn't see them anymore. I could see right past the fake smiles of those who tried to act cordial.

But for once, I didn't care about what anyone thought of us. Of me.

Our group all sat down at a large table in the far corner of the room with Sirius and Gilderoy, as well as a few other people. Hermione was sitting in between Draco and myself. Cedric was sitting next to Gabrielle and I. I had to give them a few instructions about table manners, but they picked up on them quickly.

The whole time, he and my sister seemed to be having a deep conversation about something. Gabrielle looked happy, and I trusted that Cedric wasn't a paedophile, so I let them be.

Meanwhile, Hermione and I could barely get a word in to each other. Draco took to making small talk with her, and I could see his eyes flashing. He laughed at almost everything she said, and he just wouldn't take his eyes off of her. I looked away from them, feeling disgusted with Draco's so-called discreetness. I'll give him credit for having good taste in women, but that's as far as I'll go. I was just glad that he didn't suspect anything between Hermione and I. And to a lesser extent, Cedric and I. He was quite clueless for a seventeen-year-old, really.

But I forgot about my annoyance with him as I noticed a note on my lap. Cedric was smiling weakly at me as I opened it.

Do you mind if I take your sister to meet with someone after dinner? She's been dying to see him. And it'll ensure that she doesn't walk in on you and Hermione tonight.

I blushed as I looked at him and nodded. He laughed at me as Draco turned to face us. Cedric smiled at him and took the note back, but from Draco's position it looked like he was doing something else. Another part of the plan, I assumed. Draco looked furious with Cedric, who only continued to smile as he and Gabrielle chattered away underneath their breaths this time. Gabrielle was smiling wider than ever. Draco had some nerve to be mad at Cedric, when he was flirting with Hermione right in front of our faces...

And then I found another note on my lap. This one was even more interesting.

If you haven't already noticed, we're trying to make Cedric the decoy. Draco's smitten with me, so he won't mind you and I spending time together. But we need to have a little talk about your sister and her friend. It's nothing bad; I just think you need to know. That, and I think you need to lift your dress up a little. It's a tad warm in here, don't you think?

I smiled and bent down a little to lift up my dress. Hermione was quite predictable; her hand swiftly found its way underneath it and settled itself on my thigh. She was smiling as Sirius and Gilderoy spoke with her, and not just because of the topic of their conversation. I followed her wishes about not wearing anything underneath my dress, but I had no idea that she was going to do this! It was very similar to how she pleased me earlier during the sunset, except she wasn't quite imaginary anymore.

Cedric noticed me breathing too hard, and Hermione's hand fumbling around underneath my dress. He blushed and put his elbow on the table, resting the back of his head on his hand to not face me. I wanted to laugh, but I was too busy trying to hold back so much more than a laugh as I smiled to myself.

Another note. It was from my dear Hermione who smiled at me and closed her sketchbook back, then began speaking to someone else.

You know, I think your mother secretly likes me. She hasn't scowled at me at all, unlike Draco's mother. Just don't tell her I said that. I don't think they'd mind if we spent extended time together. And aren't you glad I brought my sketchbook? We could practically have sex every time they drag us somewhere. On paper, of course.

I grinned as I closed the note back and held both of them in my hands. Her fingers finally inched up where I needed them to be, and I had to cover my mouth and laugh to suppress a gasp. No one seemed to notice, as they were all laughing at something Hermione said.

She was beautiful, talented, and she had a way with people. Especially me. Ohh yes, especially me.

I love her.

Once dinner was finally over, the men all stood up and went away to smoke. Draco stayed behind and addressed Hermione.

"Would you like to join us? You'd blend right in," he said, smiling again. I couldn't stomach it anymore.

"No, it's quite alright." She made sure to keep his and my mother's attention long enough for Cedric and Gabrielle to leave. Though, I did notice Cedric had his eyes locked on to someone in the far corner of the room for some reason or another.

"Alright then. You're welcome to stay with us instead of Cedric, you know. I'm sure Fleur wouldn't mind. Right, Fleur?" He was still looking at Hermione.

"Of course, Draco."

"Wonderful! She can sleep in your room. I'm sure you could...teach her some things. You know." He finally looked at me...and he was giving me that same look as last night. Disgusting.

"Maybe." Hermione looked slightly puzzled as I stood up. She stood as well and smiled fakely at Draco. I think he must have gotten an erection by the way he was almost drooling at her... "We'll see you een ze morning, zen. Good night."

"Good night," he said, licking his lips at Hermione as we left. We laughed and hurried away, almost breaking into a run as we held hands.

We sped past everyone, smiling and laughing like we were children. Not a care in the world.

"To your room?" Hermione asked as we continued running.

"Where else?"

I smiled even wider at her as we got to the hallway. She picked me up with gusto as I giggled. We were still laughing as we got to the door to the suite. She kicked it shut behind her and scurried over to my room, and she kicked the door shut again. We were back to where we were on the bed in a matter of seconds, but I put my finger on her lips as I reached over to the bedside table.

"Here," I said, handing her my wand.

"Oh, right!"

She smiled as she got up and placed a Silencing Charm around the room. She also Imperturbed the door to make sure we didn't get any unwanted disturbances. She walked back over to me and placed my wand back as she sat down on the bed.

"You're quite skilled wiz magic eeven zough you don't 'ave a wand, you know."

"I've only studied the theory...there isn't much else to do back in London with no money."

I sighed as I sat up and placed my hands on her shoulders. She was quite tense for some reason. So I decided that a massage was best before we got into anything. Besides, we needed to have a talk.

"So 'oo ees Gabrielle's friend?"

"Oh. Harry Potter. They're in love."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"'Arry Potter used to work for me. Or, my family, really. 'Ee was a butler of sorts. But Draco fired 'eem a few days after 'ee came to visit. Zat ees one reason why my mother doesn't like 'eem. We never understood why 'ee fired 'eem zough."

"Ohhh, Fleur. It's because Harry found out about the whole situation with your money. Did you father ever explain how you all were suddenly bankrupt?"

"Hmm...no."

"Well, that's a topic for another time..." The topic of my money suddenly didn't seem important anymore. Her soft voice was just so powerful sometimes... "I'd like to clarify that you really did meet Ginny in that factory."

"Yes, I did...and zat ees when I first saw you. I fell in love wiz your style because you're not afraid to express your'zelf..."

Hermione smiled as I took off her jacket. She faced me as I ran my hands down her chest over her smooth vest.

"And it's 'appening all over again...seeing you een zis suit."

"So does that mean you don't want to see me in less than this suit?" She feigned disappointment with me as she guided my hands to her waist.

"Of course not. I could want no'zing more zan for zis suit to burn off of you, considering 'oo eet belongs to."

And with that, we both ripped the tuxedo off of her, and the dress off of me. We kissed and explored the others' body all night and all morning long. So what if we were hormonal as hell? We deserved this time to ourselves. Plus, if it wasn't for us doing this the first time, I probably wouldn't be alive.

The moment this ship gets on dry land, Hermione and I are going to run away together. Nothing, and no one, no matter how magnanimous or threatening, will stop us.

VI. Voyeur

(Hermione's POV)

I was in the sitting room with Fleur's mother. I wasn't wearing much except for a night gown as we sat across from each other. A little more than an hour ago, Draco dragged Fleur off to have breakfast with him, and probably yell at her for what he discovered. Yes, the charms wore off a little sooner than I'd expected. But I was one step ahead of him.

"How...did you manage to do all of this?" she asked me. She didn't look angry, or shocked. Just...blank.

"Does the name Harry Potter ring a bell?"

"He was our butler at one time...until Draco fired him."

"Harry knows why you have no money; he overheard Draco telling Gabrielle...somewhat. And so do I. I know, Mrs. Delacour."

She stiffled a sob as she sniffed and cupped her face in her hand.

"Draco always gets what he wants, even if it means his father has to help. Even if it means having him betray his business partner. And I know you're aware of this."

"Lucius threatened to kill Fleur and Gabrielle! I don't like the boy; he's far too disgusting and rude for my Fleur. But what can I do about it, Hermione? I'm a woman, you're a woman, Fleur's a woman. You know we can't do a thing about it!"

"Mrs. Delacour..." I waited a moment for her to calm down. She seemed to appreciate my patience. "You're aware that I can be anyone if I just had a snip of their hair. You saw," I said, pointing to the flask on the table. She nodded.

"Draco isn't the brightest boy in the world. You're very smart to fool him like that...changing into Cedric when he managed to barge in."

"So you know I'm in love with your daughter?" I asked with a grin.

"I knew from the moment I saw you with Fleur at dinner last night. I'd never seen my daughter smile the way she did with you. Ever."

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"No, Hermione." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I don't. I owe so much to Fleur and I just want to see her happy. I've been trying to find a nice man for her, and that's how we stumbled over the Malfoys. I regret my prying, but it's too late."

"Have you told her all of this?"

"No...I haven't. She's furious with me, and I don't blame her. She's been keeping to herself a lot more for the past couple of months. I couldn't even give her anything for her birthday a couple of days ago...I'm ashamed of being poor."

"You don't have to stay poor, you know. My friends and I have a plan, and that's including Harry. I just need you to not harp on Fleur about anything. Explain your side of the story when you can, though."

"Very well. But what is your plan?"

"I'm going to seduce him into giving me the key to his vault in Gringotts once I manage to snag his wand. He said he'd give me anything I want after I convinced him that I supposedly wouldn't tell Fleur a thing. That," I said, pointing to the diamond necklace by the flask, "is just part one. He bought it with most of your money."

"He did, did he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He was going to give it to Fleur in case she didn't reciprocate his feelings. But he said he'd rather have me. He asked under his breath last night if we could have an affair, you know. Well, he didn't use the word 'affair'... But he's not loyal to Fleur at all."

"I'm well aware of that...but what about the wedding?"

"Oh, that's the other part of the plan...I'm going to give Draco's wand to Harry. He's going to kill him."

"What? Why go so far as to kill the boy?"

And when I told her, I felt absolutely horrible for making that angry expression on her face come out. I'd never seen anyone so angry in my life...

After Fleur and Draco got back, Mrs. Delacour ushered Fleur in her room. She nodded to me to give me permission to eavesdrop. Draco smiled at me as he slammed the door shut to his room.

It sounded like she was tying something on Fleur. I wasn't sure. They were quiet for a while until Mrs. Delacour spoke up.

"Fleur...I know Cedric isn't who Draco needs to be worrying about."

"What are you talking about...? Eet was Cedric, you saw 'eem wiz your own-"

"You love Hermione. Don't try and fool me. She did a good job of fooling Draco, and myself. At first. We had a nice chat."

Fleur was silent and the tying noise stopped.

"Listen to me. I'm not against it. I just want you to be happy-"

"Zen why did you make me go along wiz zis marriage? You 'ate 'eem, mother! You 'ate 'eem wiz every ounce of your being! You saw me crying before we left, and you know why!"

"Yes, Fleur...I know. There are a few other things you need to know, too. First of all, I'm sorry. I truly am. I just...wasn't sure what to do when Lucius threatened to kill you and Gabrielle if I didn't go along with this."

It sounded like they were both crying a little. I looked around to make sure Draco was still in his room, then went back to listening.

"Lucius was angry when I initially turned Draco down. You know perfectly well that I despise the boy. So, when your father tried to confront Lucius about it, he removed all of our funds and profit from the factory, and hired people to steal our money from Alexandre. He threatened to have you and Gabrielle killed if we spoke up about it, or tried to turn Draco down again."

"...all of zis over me?"

"Not quite...your father also tried to convince Lucius to pay the girls more, and treat them better. He was going to have the place shut down if he didn't comply. It was just bad timing, and too much greed on the Malfoys' part."

"'Arry knows all of zis, mother. Eesn't zat why Draco fired 'eem?"

"Yes...and..."

"And?"

"Gabrielle knows, too..."

"What? 'Ow? Draco told 'er?"

"...yes. He..." She took a deep breath and sobbed even louder. "Harry overheard Draco shouting this to Gabrielle while he...raped her."

Fleur and I opted not to go to Sunday Mass. Mrs. Delacour managed to make Draco go. Of course he smiled at me before he left. Sick bastard. We went in her room, and she sat on the bed after I closed the door. She looked devastated.

"'Ermione...eef I knew what 'ee did to 'er, I would 'ave killed 'eem my'zelf."

"I don't blame you..."

I sat down next to her and held her in my arms, and led us down to the bed. She was shaking with rage. I really wasn't sure what to do...

"Fleur, calm down...you can help Harry tonight. I just need you to cooperate with us for a few more hours. We'll get your money back and-"

She kissed me with so much hunger that she almost sucked the lips off of my face. I ran my hand through her hair as she gained entry to my mouth, taking one last breath as I did. She pulled at my thighs and I moved my legs onto the bed, then she moved her hands to my face. She arched her back up as she slowly lifted my head up and put her legs at either side of me, still kissing me with the same ferocity.

She never tried to remove my clothes. I'm guessing she didn't want sex. Besides, it would have been weird since she had tears streaming down her face anyway...

That night, Fleur and I were sitting across from each other in the sitting room. We were both wearing thin dresses, and we were staring at each other. Waiting. Waiting with a vengeance.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"Non. I feel...excited. Eeven eef eet means 'ee 'as to be zere." She smiled at me and I grinned at her.

And then, he finally came in.

"Hermione, you're still here! Wonderful!" Draco said happily as he walked next to me and sat down.

"It's nice to see you," I said, smiling at him.

"I've missed you..." Then he finally noticed Fleur across from us. "Oh! Fleur, how are you?" Wow.

"I am not feeling well. Would you like to go for a walk wiz us? Some fresh air would be nice."

"A walk? To where?"

"Anywhere. 'Ermione and I 'ave some'zing we would like to show you. I'm sure you'll love eet." She smiled coyly at him as I looked down and noticed his wand was right where I wanted it to be. It would be easy to remove it from his back pocket, but now wasn't the time.

"Oooh, is it what I think it is?"

"Tut, tut, Draco," I said, waving a finger at him. "But remember yesterday you promised me something? About a key? I'm sure you'll want to give it to me after the night is over. I'm keeping my end of the bargain, here."

"Yeah, sure. Let me go grab it." He smiled at us as he went in his room and unlocked a safe. He pulled the key out and waved it in front of his face as he walked back in. He was dumb enough to not even go back and close the safe.

"Shall we go?" Fleur asked.

"Ohhh yes."

Draco was smirking at us. Fleur and I were holding hands as we led him to the storage room where Harry, Seamus, Cedric and Gabrielle were waiting. Cedric said they'd all be huddled up under the cloak. I failed to mention to Fleur that Gabrielle would be there, though...oops.

He did get a little suspicious when we were walking through the boiler room, but I assured him that he'd be happy soon enough. His stupid smile came back once I told him that much.

"Here we are," I said as we got to the room. There was a car in the center and I jogged ahead a little as I laughed, pulling Fleur with me. Draco smirked as he walked a little faster after us.

"Sit 'ere, love," Fleur said, motioning to the driver's seat. "We'll just be back 'ere."

"Yep." I opened the door to the back seat and let Fleur hop in first. I saw a hand come from nearby with a thumbs up, and smiled as I got in as well.

"I'll leave the key on the floor here," Draco said as he dropped it on the floor behind his seat. He turned all the way around to face us and gripped his seat. His eyes were wide with rapt attention as I muttered "They're here" in Fleur's ear. She giggled and smirked at Draco. I glid my hands across his fingers and smirked as I lowered the glass to separate us. It was too bad I didn't get to crush his stupid hands.

"Ready when you...are..."

He trailed off as I gently turned Fleur's face to me and kissed her. She moved her hand down my neck and to the strap of my dress as we closed our eyes, completely forgetting that Draco, and everyone else, was watching us.

Fleur led me down to the seat and ran her other hand down my body. I smoothed a path down her back while I still busied myself in exploring her hair. It was wonderfully soft and smooth, just like her lips. My hand finished with its path and found its way underneath her dress. She gasped with pleasure, then started removing my dress. I giggled in her mouth and removed hers as well.

When the barriers were removed, we both glid our hands down the others' body. I moved mine back up to her face as we stopped kissing. She smiled at me and began kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up. It was cold in that room, but her breaths making a trail down my chest warmed me up immediately. She took her time with my breasts and licked them, sucked them, and played with them as my breathing picked up.

Her hand wrapped itself around the area between my legs. I jumped slightly as her feather-tipped fingers teased me. My breaths were sharp, and my stomach shook every time I inhaled. I felt Fleur smile on my chest as she began kissing down...and she finally reached where her hand was.

Her tongue licked me little by little at first. That tension began to build as she placed a finger inside of me. In and out...in...then back out again. She went fast, then very slow, keeping that same routine as she licked me right up. I had to let go of her hair and instead gripped the seat as the tension continued to grow. It began to build into an amazing ball of warmth that melted over my insides as Fleur's finger found what it was looking for. She kept flicking it, pushing her finger against it...when she inserted another slender finger, I shouted something that made her laugh as she was still tasting me.

I opened my mouth more to try and swallow the air that I so desperately needed. But I needed Fleur even more...she knew she was getting somewhere. I whined quietly every time I exhaled; the tension had melted and found its way out from between my legs and right in Fleur's mouth. My whines steadily grew louder and louder as I rocked my hips in time with every movement of Fleur's mouth.

It started to get unbearable and I let out a loud moan as she smiled and placed her hand over mine. She removed her fingers and moved her face back to mine, licking her fingers first, then placing them in my mouth. I moved my back against the window as I closed my eyes and sucked her lovely fingers. She caressed my face as I finished with my treat and kissed me.

I led her down to the seat this time, and her knees were bent but she didn't complain. I discovered last night that she was very flexible. She did clue me into it the other night when she removed my shoes, but you have no idea what else I learned...

Her stomach and breasts against mine were rising and falling rapidly, and I felt her shiver slightly as she breathed shakily in my mouth. I wiped the cool sweat from her face and smiled at her as I began preening her neck. She ran her hands down my body and dug her fingernails in my back as I sucked her breasts. They were wonderfully large and interesting to experiment with. She moaned softly as I kissed them one last time and moved down her stomach. It was layered with a thin coat of sweat, just like my body. The windows were fogging up, but Fleur just took the opportunity to run her hand down the window as I thrust my tongue inside of her and gently sucked her up.

"I zink you and I were destined...to do zis...forever."

I looked up at her and grinned. She let out a sharp gasp as my tongue found her treasure, then smiled at me as she began to grind her hips against my mouth. I closed my eyes and my ears were treated to her moans that slowly escalated as we continued on.

I felt her seeping in my mouth, down my throat. It warmed me up as I felt her essence slick down and satisfy my thirst for her. Her breaths began to catch in her throat as she threw her head back and almost screamed with pleasure. Her hips were timed with her moans. I slipped my hand down to the floor and grabbed Draco's key. I clasped it in my hand as Fleur practically pulled at my hair as she moaned louder than ever. She moved her legs from underneath her, and moved one of her feet to the floor, and her other one right beside me. Both of her legs were shaking.

I stopped and moved up to kiss her once more. She was smiling in my mouth the whole time.

There was a tap on the glass in front of us. It was Cedric. His jaw was hanging open as he pointed behind him. Fleur and I smiled at each other then looked back to him swallowing and taking a deep breath as he turned around. Seamus was standing off to the side with his hands over his face.

We completely forgot the real reason why we were doing this in the first place...Harry and Gabrielle were off in a corner, threatening Draco, who was cowering on the floor without his wand. Harry had it.

VII. Trust Her

(Fleur's POV)

Hermione and I rushed over to Harry and Gabrielle, hand in hand, and I felt so...

Wait a minute...

"'Ermione..."

"Yes, Fleur?"

"Was Gabrielle watching us?"

"Uhm...maybe."

I buried my face in my other hand as Hermione dragged me along. I know we had to do that to get Draco off guard...but my sister saw? Oh...well, I seemed to be the only one in the room who was blushing. Cedric and Seamus also surrounded Draco. Gabrielle smiled at me as we approached them and I tried to smile back...

Awkwardness aside...Draco kicked Harry's ankles, and he stumbled long enough to scurry underneath Seamus's legs and run out.

"Little bastard...get 'im!"

Seamus led the way as we all chased after Draco. He hurried through the boiler room, and down to the lower decks while Harry kept trying to Stupefy him. Hermione eventually got frustrated and grabbed the wand and pointed it at Draco as we ran down a long corridor.

"Impedimenta!"

Draco stopped in his tracks. We would have been able to finish him, if it weren't for Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Avery, showing up and forming a line to block him. Hermione kept her wand pointed in their direction and stepped in front of me. While I was trying to catch my breath, I noticed Ron running around behind us, looking in all of the rooms. He eventually found his way to us, but didn't seem to notice all of the threatening men in front of us with their wands out.

"Fleur! Cedric! I can't find my mum or Luna! I swear they're down here but..." He finally seemed to notice them.

"Ron, how nice of you to show up," Cedric said casually as he kept eyeing the men in front of us.

"Wh-what's goin' on?"

Hermione moved her mouth to my ear as she kept her eyes straight ahead of her.

"Draco's jinx is going to wear off soon. When it does, I need you to-"

The entire ship shook, and all of Draco's cronies fell to the floor. Hermione held onto me and made a run for it, after scooping up all of their wands. Draco also came back to his senses and continued running as if nothing was stopping him before. Hermione tossed wands to everyone and tried to stay at Draco's heels as he made a sharp turn around a corner.

"What was that?" Ron blubbered.

"I don't know, but we need to get Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "Hermione, we're short one wand for Ron!"

"Oh, I have one...but really, that was not normal!"

"Ron, not to be mean, but now's not the time to act like a wuss!" Cedric told him.

"Excuse me-"

"Stupefy!"

I nearly missed Draco as he hopped down a flight of stairs. He was whimpering and panting, and he would occasionally turn around and look back at us with a frightened look on his face. We all kept trying to jinx him, but he was surprisingly fast.

He eventually got to the end of a corridor and went into the nearest room. Seamus blasted the door down and found Draco cowering behind...two women who were sitting at a table. One of whom was staring at Draco, looking terrified.

"Why hello, Draco," Luna said vacantly. "Molly and I were just wondering what made the ship shake so much. Do you know?"

"No..."

"Mum! Luna!"

Ron rushed over to them and pulled their arms to move them out of the way, but Draco scrambled to his feet and got Luna into a headlock. Harry had Snape's wand, and was pointing it at Draco. We all did the same, except for Hermione who seemed to be looking around at the scenery, and he slowly moved to the doorway while dragging Luna with him.

"Careful...my arm might slip."

Luna gasped at his sudden jerk of his arm. Ron was about to rush at him, but Cedric blocked him.

"Playing Mr. Hero now, Diggory? That's pretty funny, considering how I caught you fucking my fiancee earlier!"

"Draco, did you really believe that for a second?" Hermione asked, laughing slightly at his sheer stupidity.

"What?"

"I fucked your fiancee, you idiot. Potions are a wonderful thing."

"You dirty little whore..."

Draco reached in Luna's pocket and snatched her wand. Hermione's eyes widened as he pointed it at her, but I stepped in the way.

"You double-standard little liar..."

"You think you love her? Huh? Well let's see if your little fuck buddy can save you from this... Confringo!"

And that...was the mistake that might have cost everyone their lives.

Hermione moved me and everyone else out of the way while Draco was busy talking. His spell missed them and instead hit the ship, which caused a massive amount of water to pour through the room.

"Impervius!"

Hermione used this on me as we all tried in vain to run out of the room. The tide carried us and shoved us into the wall in the hallway. Harry was struggling against the current and grabbed Draco by his collar and shoved his wand in his nose. The lights were flickering on and off, and Draco was wimpering again while Seamus was trying to grab Harry.

"Not now, mate! Just leave him here-"

"NO! You'll pay for what you did to Gabrielle, you bastard!"

"'Arry no!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was silence in our ears for a split second. The growing current of the water began to pierce our ears just as Gabrielle's cries did... As well as Draco's maniacal laughter.

"So much for your boyfriend, girlie! HAHAHA!"

Draco did his best to run off while Harry's dead body washed away in the water. Seamus and Cedric shouted angrily and followed after him. Molly, Luna, and Ron did as well. I grabbed hold of my sister as Hermione held my hand and ran after the others.

Luckily, Draco found a dead end at the foot of the stairs. There was a closed gate in the way. The short time it took him to shout "Alohomora," Cedric managed to catch up to him.

"You slimy little git! You killed Harry! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Draco tried to scurry away, but Cedric managed to get hold of one of his arms.

"Incarcerous!"

Cedric was wrapped in ropes as Draco ran down another corridor. Hermione stopped and tried to help, but Seamus shooed her away.

"Hermione, go! Get that bastard, don't worry about us!"

Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled Gabrielle and I along, with Ron, Luna, and Molly at her heels. She saw Draco speed through another gate with people around, but the gate guard promptly locked the gate as soon as Draco got through. Hermione ran up to it and shook it in frustration with both of her hands.

"Open this gate!" Ron shouted. "That git's a murderer! We need to catch him!"

"I can't! You'll have to wait until I get permission!"

"What do you mean 'permission'?" I shouted. "We 'ave permission enough, now let us go!"

Hermione tried to unlock it with Draco's wand but it wouldn't budge. The man looked scared when she shook the gate violently as Seamus and a rope-worn Cedric caught up to us.

"I told you I can't-"

"There's water pouring through the ship, damnit! Might as well kill us if you make us wait any longer!" Ron yelled.

He didn't say anything. The people around us were looking clueless and afraid. Hermione looked down at me under her arm. I saw a glimpse of fear in them...fear for me. Not for her own life, but for mine. She faced the man again, and I felt her rage building. When he cowered under her glare, she shook the gate with much more force than the first time.

"Goddamnit, SON OF A BITCH!"

She rushed back down the stairs without me and started pulling out one of the benches from the ground. Even by herself, she almost got it off. Ron, Cedric and Seamus ran down to help her while Luna, Molly, and myself ushered everyone away from the path up to the gate. I looked back at Gabrielle barely standing as she cried her eyes out...

"One...two...THREE!"

They rushed up with the bench, with my strong Hermione right in the front, and slammed it into the gate. It was almost opened just from that one try alone.

"AGAIN! One...two...THREE!"

This time, they managed to get it open. I grabbed Gabrielle's hand and ran over to Hermione who was waiting for me with her hand out to me. I took it and she pulled me forward as we sped past everyone.

Hermione, Gabrielle and I got to the deck and there were only first class Muggles getting on the life boats. I used the Impervius charm on Gabrielle while she was catching her breath. Draco was nowhere to be found, but I did spot Sirius and Captain Dumbledore talking nearby. They were looking worried. I dragged Hermione and Gabrielle over to them.

"Sirius! Dumbledore! Ze ship-"

"Yes, Fleur...we know. We're not entirely sure if it'll sink, because it only hit a small iceberg. It should be fine, but we're getting the Muggles off just in case. We'll apparate if it gets too bad, but we need to stay for as long as we can," Sirius explained. That's right...we could apparate. I wasn't sure if Hermione knew how, though. Gabrielle wasn't old enough, either...

"Yes, precicely," Dumbledore added. Hermione and I were getting apprehensive. "Speaking of which, have you seen Gilderoy, Sirius? I'm afraid I haven't seen him at all since we sent out that warning."

"Um, sir," Hermione began. Sirius raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore then looked down to Hermione. "There was an...accident thanks to Draco Malfoy... There's water pouring through the ship down below."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and Sirius looked around. "Well where is the little git?" he asked.

"I don't know...but 'ee killed 'Arry," I told him.

They both swallowed as everyone else except Cedric rushed over to us, out of breath. Ron took his coat off and put it over Hermione, and Seamus put a large amount of...hair...in the pocket. Hermione took a deep breath and stared at Seamus as Sirius gave me his coat.

"Instant scalping," Seamus explained. "You should be fine. We managed to get that from him, but you better hurry!"

"Hurry where?" I asked.

"Go now!" Ron shouted. Go where? "The bastard said something about your mum, and Cedric told us to go get you."

I let go of Gabrielle's hand to have her stay with them, but she wouldn't. She latched onto my waist as Hermione and I tried to run off. I sighed and held onto her as the three of us ran back to the room. Sirius also pulled out his wand and followed us.

We got to the sitting room...but it was empty. Hermione trudged carefully to each room, and opened the door. Draco, Cedric, nor my mother were anywhere to be found. Gabrielle was sniffling again, and tugging at my coat. I swatted her hand away while Hermione and I searched my room, but she did it again. Sirius was tapping me on the shoulder. I looked at Gabrielle and Sirius, and they were both staring behind us with a horrified expression on their face.

"You don't look too happy to see me, cousin."

Bellatrix...

She had her wand pointed at my sister, but still looking at Sirius. Hermione immediately stepped in front of Gabrielle and I while Sirius advanced towards her. Bellatrix cackled as she continued stepping forward to meet him, and they stopped mere inches away from each other.

"Where's Apolline?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. She's with that nice piece of ass, Cedric. I'm pretty sure they'll have a fine time drowning down there."

She smirked as Sirius glared at her. Hermione backed into Draco's room while Sirius kept Bellatrix distracted. Gabrielle and I watched as she shrunk all of the contents of his safe, and shoved them her coat pockets.

"'Ermione!"

"I have a plan, trust me."

"What plan?"

Hermione looked at me sternly as Gabrielle let go of me, then started looking around the room. She focused on the floor for a long while, then looked out the window. After thinking some more, she nodded to herself and pointed her wand upwards.

"Accio sketchbook."

Her sketchbook came flying from the other room into her arms. I turned around and saw that Bellatrix and Sirius were still talking as Hermione gave her sketchbook to Gabrielle for some reason.

"Gabrielle...I'm telling you now that now that I'm going to get revenge for Harry. I'll kill him, okay? That's a promise."

My sister nodded to her. Then Hermione faced me and held my hands.

"As for you...paper is a wonderful thing. You can be anything you want on it."

"What...?"

"Listen. I'm promising you now that we'll get out of this. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything stop us from being together."

"So did I..."

"Let's keep that promise, then..."

She gazed at me softly as she moved her hands up to my face. She kissed me so hard that I bent backwards and almost fell to the floor as she rushed out and pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione grabbed both of our hands and rushed out of the suite, with Sirius leading the way. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and ran towards us, but Hermione stopped just outside the door and slammed it behind us.

"Duro!"

The entire length of the wall and doors connecting to it turned to stone. We heard Bellatrix slam into it and curse loudly. Sirius chuckled a bit as Hermione started running in the opposite direction of the stairs.

"'Ermione, what are you doing? Cedric and my mother are down-"

"Deprimo!"

The floor underneath us was blasted to bits and we fell a room in the lower deck...and we found my mother and Cedric with water up to their chests, tied up to a pole. I had no idea how in the world Hermione knew where they were, but I was thankful. She struggled a bit to rush over to them, but there wasn't enough time to use the charm on her. I blasted through my mother's ropes and hugged her just as Hermione freed Cedric.

"How'd you do that?" Cedric asked incredulously as we hurried through the water.

"This is the same room Luna and Molly were in. I just-"

The lights went out. I wasn't holding onto anyone's hand...

I took a deep breath and put my back against the wall as the water at my waist bounced over me. I was alone. I cursed myself...any other time I would have been holding onto Hermione's hand. Gabrielle's for sure. How could I have lost them in such a short amount of time?

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Fragments of memories sped through my mind as I tried so hard to forget about the situation I was in.

"Alain Granger. And you are...?"

That feeling of excitement that flowed through my body when I found her that night tried its best to take over.

"I'm burning, Fleur..."

My heart was burning...burning with the time we shared, and the promises and love we made to each other.

"Ready when you are, Fleur..."

She used to be so shy around me...

"I want you, too...Merlin, do I..."

She wasn't lying...and I was starting to feel that desire build up inside of me. Her eyes...they kept flashing through my mind. The smiled at me, they looked uncertain, excited, invisible...satisfied.

"We are destined to do zis...forever."

The lights flicked on and off. I got my wand out as I looked around. No one was there.

"Lumos."

I manuevered my way through the hallway as the water level continued to rise. Hermione's charm was still on, and I was ever so thankful that she cared so much about me to do this. My love for her kept my feet moving while hers kept the water away, even as it threatened to reach my face. I needed to apparate...but I also needed to check down here to make sure no one else was alone.

I sped up as I grew scared at the thought. My heartbeats were rapid as memories of Hermione kept flashing through my mind, giving me more and more strength to push my legs harder. Faster. Thrust them, burn them, beat them into the ground, and keep going with this love drive I never knew I had. Before I knew it, I was going so fast that the water was starting to become a barrier. Hermione would know how to get out of this, but she's not the only clever witch around.

"Defodio!"

The water began making a path for me as I ran faster and faster. I got to a staircase and ran up, where I found a door ajar. There were shouts coming from inside. I immediately ran in and rushed over to Hermione, who was drowning in the water without her wand. I pulled her head up above the water and pointed my wand to her throat.

"Anapneo!"

She could finally breathe. She hugged me and took deep breaths as she pointed to the next room, where my mother and Gabrielle were. We rushed over to them and Hermione freed herself from my arms and swam over to the corner and grabbed her wand. I grabbed hold of my mother and Gabrielle as Hermione faced us above the water, looking terrified.

A bald Draco walked through the water and yanked Hermione down. I tried to rush over to her, but she managed to get her head above the water and pointed her wand at me. The lights were flickering on and off again, and I felt even more afraid than I was moments ago.

"Stop, Fleur! You need to get out of here!"

"'Ermione, are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!"

"Cut the crap, won't you?" Draco yelled. "Who said I was letting anyone go?"

"Fleur, go! Your charm's about to wear off, and I need you...to be safe. You can't die, goddamnit! Get OUT!"

I tried to point my wand at Draco, but she opened her mouth and kicked him while still pointing her wand at me.

"Didn't you hear what I said? GO!"

I started crying and Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. She banished Draco away from her and swam over to me.

"I can't leave you..."

She kissed me one last time as Draco scrambled to his feet under the water. It was hungry, desperate...and demanding. I didn't want it to end. I never wanted her to leave my side, and it hurt ten times as much to know I had to leave her.

"Go..." she whispered in my mouth. "I'm keeping my promise."

"AVADA-"

I screamed...I apparated with Gabrielle and my mother to London just as...someone cast that Killing Curse. Someone did...I couldn't hear what their voice sounded like from all of the water rushing in the room. But there was nothing I could do...

I just had to trust her.

VIII. Spread My Wings

(Fleur's POV, seven days later)

I closed my eyes. I was pulsing...throbbing...moistening with desire. With love. Passion, and ecstasy, along with a tinge of delirious excitement. Her teeth teased me as they gently gnawed a path down to where I needed them to be. I needed her to sink those teeth of hers into me.

But she just continued to tease me...her lips brushed against me and I shook. Her finger slid through me, through the path that only she could tread, and sent jolts through my body. The familiarity of her touch, her soft gaze warming more and more as she watched my pleasure swim on my face, her ears perking up as she smiled at my moans and ragged breathing...it was mesmerizing.

Her tender lips moved up to mine; her wonderful mouth breathed hysteria down my throat as we kissed. She knew what I wanted. Both of her hands gliding across my thighs told me that much. I needed this...

Her hands spread me open, and I flew so high in the sky as her mouth took in every ounce of liquid heat that I'd become...

But the look in the person's eyes in front of me made me congeal, and fall back to reality. I stood there, frozen, but still dripping without her mouth there. I could smell it. But she and her mouth were not there to smell me; taste me. Like she should have been. Like she could have been...if I didn't listen to her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

But she was dead. Draco was not.

Now I stand at the edge of this cliff a ways behind the Malfoy manor with her sketchbook in my arms. My only connection to her was all I had left; I refused to wear anything else as I took in my last sunset. This would be the second time I stood over the edge of death, but there was no Cedric to stop me. No assurance that Hermione was here, and that she loves me.

Broken promises blew through my hair. They slapped me, and hardened my face with the pain and regret they left in their wake. I was a fool to rely so much on feelings. On memories. My reliance, my dependence, my need for them to forever be reality drove me, once again, to the brink of insanity. And because I dwell on the past, because I hate the pain of having to deal, and because I am blinded to everything but the possibility of death when I'm unhappy...I am here. I am unhappy because of how happy I used to be. I was happy because I couldn't believe my luck. Because she cared so much about me.

Because she didn't want me to see her die.

And I didn't, Hermione. I did not. That look of horror in your eyes haunts me all the time. Your face haunts me in my dreams, even though it always left quickly. It left me with no hope, because you are not here. You promised that you would be... Make-believing that you're here was the only way I could see clearly for the past week. I've been looking for you...and only you...but you're still not here.

So now we both have to pay the price for our folly. I need you. I've become so intoxicated by the pleasure that you and you alone have been able to give me, for not even a week of my life. Of our lives. And when there is no more poison to suck from you, or for you to drink from me, whatever is left just hollows me out...

But...what's this?

Someone wrapped their arms over my waist...showing me something in their hands as they removed the sketchbook from my arms.

A piece of paper.

A...copy of a marriage license.

"Fleur Delacour, married zis August 28th, 1917, to..."

No...my mind was just playing tricks on me...

"Alain...Granger. Now Alain Delacour..."

The paper blew in the wind that no longer caged the broken promises... It slapped life back into my face just as I felt her soft hands run across my arms. They were lifted perpendicular to my body, and I arched my back as I felt her breasts become comfortable against my spine.

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't even speak. I wanted to ask what was going on, or scream at her, or spin around and kiss her until we couldn't feel our mouths anymore...

"Spread your wings for me, Fleur..."

That...voice. That incredibly sexy voice that I could never forget, and never live without, whispered through my senses. It glid over every sense of doubt I had for her and smashed them to pieces, melding them into my renewed hope as she breathed an apology on my neck.

A completely...unnecessary apology.

"You...you're 'ere-"

"Potions are a wonderful thing...just like something else I think you need."

"Potion-?"

"Shh..."

I married her...she transformed into the object of my loathing to marry me and did not say a word to me about it... Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I laughed quietly in disbelief.

"I 'ate you, 'Ermione."

"I love you, too." She laughed softly in my ear... "Bitch."

I may have treated Hermione with a little resentment considering who I thought she was... But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Nothing except for the incredible sensations of her body melded with mine.

"The only thing is that it wasn't me who kissed you last...just know that Cedric really was my decoy... I did manage to keep my promise to Gabrielle about killing Draco, but...Cedric..."

"He's...?"

"Yes..."

The man that saved me...he was gone. I wasn't sure what to feel...

"But hey...I told him that just in case something...happened...that he'd get to watch again. He and Harry can be our voyeurs up there. So don't be sad..."

Sad... Sad? I was beyond sad just moments ago. I was too scared to ever let those feelings take over, and her assurance may have helped with that. A bit.

"Now spread your other wings..."

I didn't have to ask what she meant; she showed me in a matter of seconds. Hermione spun me around and pulled me away from the cliff and led me to the ground. She smiled down at me as she placed her legs at either side of me. The sunset was beautiful, but it looked even better in her eyes...on her face...and on me as it tried to warm me up. But try as it might, it couldn't even come close to how warm she made me feel. Her surprises, her intelligence, her...everything. No one could bring back so much energy into me after finding out such horrible news, but she was right...

"And he promised to make sure Draco wouldn't watch."

She winked at me as I let out a laugh, giving her permission to finally kiss me as I only let three tears run down my face. One for Harry...one for Cedric...

And one more for how wonderful it felt to be brought back to life.

She spread my legs, my wings, and devoured my pulsing manifestation of love for her. I was hers, and she was mine. She was right; she could be anything on paper. She could even change her sex on paper. My Hermione Delacour...

Alain Delacour.

But right now, my sex was hers and hers was mine. We stayed out there so long that we added immensely to the dew that formed beneath us. We rocked our hips against the others' mouth so hard that they threatened to fall off. Our tongues burned from the toils of satisfaction. Or hot breaths warmed up the air, our bodies were tired but ached for one another still, and we moaned as loud as ever before like we would never get the chance to do this ever again.

Fate never gets in the way of destiny, but tomorrow never knows. I'm not taking any more chances.


End file.
